MI GATITA
by YUUKI UCHIJA
Summary: Todo comenzó con un encuentro que cambiaría mi vida, nuestro amor esta prohibido ante todos. Pero no me rendiré siempre estaré a tu lado aunque para ti solo sea MI GATITA.
1. Chapter 1

_**MI GATITA**_

Capítulo 1 NUESTRO ENCUENTRO

***Amu Pov***

Se podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpear los techos, esta noche era la peor de todas, la tormenta no pararía hasta mañana y no había refugio alguno. Después de todo no era humana para ir a un hotel y dormir ahí, y tampoco tenia dinero para hacerlo. Mi vida no era nada fácil, ah no me eh presentado, gomene mi nombre es Hinamoria Amu, soy una hanyou(mitad humano, mitad demonio neko en mi caso) mi vida se comenzó a complicar desde que mis padres fallecieron en un trágico accidente. Me quede con mi hermana mayor Nadeshiko, mi tio Nikaido se encargó de nosotros al principio todo estaba bien pero cuando nos enteramos que el consejo me quería convertir en una yokai completa (demonios puros), el cambio comenzó el maltrato y las ofenzas.

Decidí huir con mi hermana pero ella no quería estaba comprometida con un chico que amaba si recuerdo bien se llamaba Zero, no la podía obligar así que hui sola al mundo humano. Tome forma de una pequeña gatita de color rosa, al llegar al mundo humano estuve varios días sin un rumbo fijo. Decidi que la mejor manera para conseguir comida era robando asi que lo hice pero no me di cuenta que me perseguia el dueño de aquel alimento.

No sabia que hacer me habían acorralado, sabia que mi muerte había llegado y de la peor manera. Ya veía mi muerte cuando

-Oye que haces?

-Nada que a ti te importa, pero esta estúpida gata necesita una paliza por robar mi comida.

-Es tan solo una gata y por comida lloras.

-Que te importa maldito (decía mientras cogía una botella rota para golpearlo)

-Yo de ti no haría eso.

Comenzó una pequeña pelea en la cual aquel hombre misterioso gano dejando inconsciente en la calle. Aquel joven misterioso cargo a la gatita inconsciente y se la llevo de aquel sucio lugar.

-Estas muy herida, te llevare conmigo y luego veré que hago contigo.

Al llegar al departamento de aquel chico, busco unas mantas para dejar descansar a la gatita y luego comenzó a curar sus heridas. Mientras la curaba la gatita despertó.

-Nya.

-Hola, parece que despertaste. Decía mientras seguía curando las heridas de la gatita.

Aquella gatita solo lo veia al muchacho curar sus heridas, dolían pero porque el la salvo.

-Nya. [Quien eres? Como me gustaría poder hablarle pero seguro si lo hago se asustar]

-Tranquila no te hare nada.

-Nya, nya

-¿Qué pasa? [La habre lastimado]. Listo termine de curarte y ahora que hago contigo, bueno mientras pase la lluvia te quedaras conmigo esta noche.

-Nya [queee! Yo que!]

-Nada de protesta, cierto soy Ikuto y vos mmm bueno luego te busco un nombre. Voy a buscar comida espera.

Que, y ahora que hago no me queda mas opción que quedarme esta noche aquí mañana vere que hago. Pero aquel chico es muy guapo *-*, por ahora solo se su nombre que es Ikuto de ahí nose mas.

Me pregunto que me pasara mañana…

Continuara….

By Yuuki-chan


	2. Capitulo 2

_**MI GATITA**_

Capítulo 2 Tu nombre es?

***Ikuto Pov***

Que debería hacer con ella, la verdad nunca se me ha dado eso de cuidar a los animales. Pero no podía dejar que la mataran por algo tan tonto, pero aun así es algo raro ver una gatita de color rosa. Bueno por ahora la cuidare hasta que esté bien y luego buscare a su dueño. Ah? No me he presentado, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto por ahora estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo en una cafetería con un amigo. Tengo una novia se llama Sara ya llevamos unos meses saliendo pero casi no la veo, bueno me da igual con tal de que no me quite mi tiempo.

Mientras que Ikuto seguí buscando algo de comida para la pequeña gatita, se encontró al regresar con algo que le llama bastante la atención.

_**Ikuto:**_ Oye que haces con mi pañuelo?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ Nya _[que? Ya regreso, y ahora como le digo que tengo frio y que buscaba algo para abrigarme. En mi estado no puedo hablar y tampoco puedo cambiar de forma en frente de él, eso lo podría poner en peligro. Por ahora seguiré en esta forma]_

_**Ikuto:**_ ah, bueno que más da. Ten algo de leche y encontré estas galletas, que no me mires asi yo nunca eh cuidado a una gata.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ Nya_[se nota, galletas de chocolate jajaj pero igual me las comeré se ven deliciosas]_ nya, nya.

Mientras la gatita comia su alimento, se escucho el sonido de una llamada al teléfono.

_**Ikuto:**_ Diga?

_**Sara:**_ Hola mi amor, como estas. A que no sabes quién habla.

_**Ikuto:**_ Sara, estoy bien. Pensé que no llamarías hoy _[Justo ahora no quiero escuchar sus gritos, no niego que es linda. Pero es algo hartante]_

_**Sara:**_ Hay! Amor deberías estar alegre de que te llame, siempre eres así de frio conmigo. Qué pasaría si me pierdes, ah seguro no te gustaría amor

_**Ikuto:**_ _[Para mi mejor, o no?]_ Nadie te arrebatara de mi lado, asi que estoy tranquilo. Y Cuando vienes de Osaka.

_**Sara: **_En un mes estoy contigo amor, solo espérame. No andes con nadie entendido amor.

_**Ikuto: **_Ok Nos vemos dentro de un mes.

_**Sara: **_Adiós amorcito chaoo.

_**Ikuto:**_ Adiós.

Al momento de cerrar la llamada, Ikuto se fijó que la pequeña gatita le tenía cierto afecto especial hacia su pañuelo. Al verla no pudo evitar un extraño sentimiento de calidez es como si al verla todas sus preocupaciones se fueran por la ventana. Además aquella gatita tenia una mirada muy curiosa como si entendiera las cosas que le dicen.

_**Ikuto:**_ Ya terminastes?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, nya

_**Ikuto:**_ jaja tomare eso como un sí, ya es tarde a dormir. Vamos hoy duermes conmigo pequeña neko.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya! _[queeee, no no no me niego nunca en mi vida eh dormido con un chico, no no no.]_

_**Ikuto:**_ vamos, nada de berrinche vamos eh dicho.

Al entrar a mi cuarto me fije que la pequeña neko me seguí pero con la cabeza agachada, como si tuviera miedo de levantarla. Eso me causo risa, la cogi y la coloque en la cama. Comencé a cambiarme para dormir, yo no era el típico chico que dormía con pijama a mí me gustaba dormir solo con mi bóxer y ya. Cuando me hiva a acostar la pequeña neko estaba de espaldas tenia curiosidad asi que la vire y me fije que estaba roja su cara, me preocupe pensé que tenia fiebre o algo.

_**Ikuto:**_ estas bien, estas toda roja.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[quee como se atreve esta, casi desnudo */* kyaaaaaaa ]_

_**Ikuto:**_ que te pasa, mm no pareces tener fiebre. No me digas que te sonrojaste al verme jaja

_**Amu (gatita):**_ _[maldito creído, aunque lo que dijo es verdad. Si tuviera a mi hermana aquí no me dejaría en paz]_

_**Ikuto:**_ vamos ya a dormir, jaja y no te sonrojes. Me sorprende que para ser una neko te sonrojes al verme.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ _[como quieres que no lo haga]_

Verla tan nerviosa me causa risa jaa, pero al mismo tiempo alegría hasta las gatitas se mueren por mí. Para molestarla más la abrace y la atraje hacia mí al principio peleo por soltarse pero después de un rato se durmió.

Tenerla cerca me alegraba y tranquilizaba, se me haría difícil tener que dejarla que ir. Aunque es raro, yo nunca me aferre a las mascotas pero con ella todo es diferente.

_**Ikuto:**_ no quiero que te alejes.

Al despertarme grande fue mi sorpresa, no estaba la pequeña neko conmigo. Sali a buscarla fuera de mi habitación y la encontré sentada en frente del televisor.

_**Television:**_ En las noticias del dia hoy, tenemos varios accidentes en el sur de la cuidad.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ _[esta cuidad es muy peligrosa, en mi mundo las cosas no son así]_

_**Ikuto:**_ que haces ¿?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[pos ver las noticias]_, nya_?[queeee, ya se despertó. Esperen un momento como le explico que encendí la televisión]_

_**Ikuto:**_ como encendiste la televisión.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya –mirada dulce- nya

_**Ikuto:**_ bueno no importa, anoche decidí algo que te importa a ti.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ _nya [decidir que decidió, no me dejara en la calle o si]_

_**Ikuto:**_ desde el día de hoy vivirás conmigo.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[vivir con el, que alivio. Esperen que vivir con el kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa]_

_**Ikuto:**_ así es desde hoy vivirás conmigo, así que tendré que buscarte un nombre.

Me senté en el sofá y agarre a la pequeña neko y la puse en mi regazo mientras la acariciaba, al principio como siempre no quería dejarse pero después se tranquilizó. Ahora la pregunta era que nombre le pondré.

_**Ikuto:**_ que nombre será bueno.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, _[con tal que nose un nombre feo, me conformo]_

_**Ikuto:**_ creo q te llamare lucy.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya nya, _[no me gusta, seguro nose le ocurre un nombre decente quiero mi nombre]_

_**Ikuto:**_ jaja parece que no te gusto, mmm ya se te llamare Amu ya que es la abreviación de amuleto.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya –mientras sonreía de alegría- _[viva, adivino mi nombre. Aunque no pensé que para el soy su amuleto]_

_**Ikuto:**_ Parece que este si te gusto, ahora Amu vamos desayunar tengo hambre

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[me alegro que me deje vivir con él, nose que es lo que me depare en el futuro. Pero al estar a su lado me siento segura, espero algún día decirle quien soy en realidad]._

Continuara-

By Yuuki-chan

-…-

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y mensajes que cada día me dan más ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Cualquier duda, comentario o tomatazo comuníquese con mi agente jajaja

Nos vemos cuídense. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**Capítulo 3: Es tan solo un paseo**_

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que comencé a vivir con el pervertido de Ikuto, para no sé si buena o mala suerte mía el sigue durmiendo únicamente en calzoncillo */* conmigo. Al vivir con el eh aprendido muchas cosas de este mundo y también de Ikuto. Por ejemplo: Ikuto tiene una novia que ahora está en Osaka, Tiene una hermana menor, es excelente cocinero, también excelente músico, es muy molestoso y también algo solitario y muy hermoso…. Eh! Yo no dije eso kyaaa, baka Amu.

_**Ikuto:**_ que te pasa, haces mucho ruido

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya –voltee a ver- _[o_O Ikuto, o por Kami que guapo esta *-*]_

_**Ikuto:**_ que te paso hacías mucho ruido, pensé que te pasaba algo – decía esto mientras agarraba la gatita en sus brazos y se va a sentar al mueble- Escucha Amu ahora me voy a trabajar. Escucha bien no te vayas a salir entendido.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya- sonríe con cierta tristeza- _[te vas]_

_**Ikuto:**_ y ahora? Porque esa cara Amu, no es la primera vez que me voy. Sé que vas a extrañar a tu sexy dueño y que para no sentirte sola y triste recordaras nuestros noches de pasión.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya_ [si te voy a extrañar…. Como que sexy dueño y noches de pasión, maldito pervertido]_ grrrr

_**Ikuto:**_ jaja, bueno no te enojes Amu, auch oye no rasguñes.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, grr _[eso te pasa por molestarme.. eh creo que no debí hacerlo]_

_**Ikuto:**_ tsk

De la mano de Ikuto salía mucha sangre comencé a asustarme y querer llorar. Me acerque a el y comencé a lamer la herida asi extrayendo el veneno que había. Era lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu… tranquila pequeña estoy bien, esto me pasa por molestarte.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya.. nya – del rostro de la pequeña neko comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas _[no debí lastimarlo, no debí que tonta soy, me duele mucho el pecho. Me duele verlo herido y más por mi culpa, me duele Ikuto perdóname tu vida estuvo en peligro y vos no lo sabes]._

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu ya tranquila, mi pequeña, no llores mejor sonríe para mi –Ikuto al ver a la pequeña neko llorar la agarro entre sus brazos y la comenzó a acariciar para que este mejor-

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, nya…rrr – de la boquita de la gatita se escuchaba un ronroneo demostrando así lo contenta que se encontraba-

_**Ikuto:**_ hay mi Amu, estoy bien.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[bien?, Ikuto tu no lo sabes pero si yo no lamia tu herida y quitaba el veneno hubieras muerto dentro de unos minutos]_

_**Ikuto:**_ ya cambia esa cara Amu o te violo.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya ¿? _[pero que carajo! Yo preocupada y este sale con sus cosas pervertidas.]_

_**Ikuto:**_ jajja, es por molestar Amu, ahora si me voy o si no llegare tarde. En la noche nos vemos. Chao

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[adiós]_

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

_[Me sorprendí mucho a ver Amu llorar, me sentí mal verla así. Aunque sus garras parecen navajas son filosas.]_

Mientras Ikuto seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos término llegando a su trabajo al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo bastante curioso. Dos de sus compañeros habían usado el lugar para una escenita de amor.

_**Ikuto:**_ Kairi estamos en el trabajo, tus cosas hazlas después.

_**Kairi:**_ Ikuto, eh espera no es lo que parece, Yaya-chan quítate de encima por favor

_**Yaya:**_ mooo, Kairi-kun no hacíamos nada malo y quien es el?

_**Kairi:**_ él es Ikuto, Ikuto ella es mi novia Yaya

_**Ikuto:**_ Mucho gusto, Kairi comencemos a trabajar

Creo que no les eh dicho trabajo en un café de mayordomos, me pagan bien así que no me quejo.

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Aun me siento mal por lo que le hice a Ikuto desde que él se fue al trabajo eh estado tirada en el piso sin moverme. U_U

Pero que me pasa yo no soy así, arriba los ánimos yeah ajajj bueno creo que por ahora hare lo que siempre hago cuando estoy sola. Comenzare con la limpieza y me bañare y creo que saldré un rato. Bueno no hay que perder el tiempo. Primero me transformare en mi forma humana para comenzar.

-al tiempo que Amu decía esto una luz rosada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo iluminando todo el lugar después de que luz se desvaneciera apareció una chica de cabello rosado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de piel nívea y ojos color ámbar. Con tan solo un sencillo vestido blanco y un collar en su cuello con forma de una neko negro con el nombre de ella y los datos de Ikuto por la parte atrás. -

_**Amu (humana):**_ ahora si estoy mejor, uff es algo cansado tener mi forma neko por mucho tiempo, bueno comenzare con la limpieza este Ikuto casi no limpia mucho. Bueno a limpiar XD.

- Luego de limpiar Amu tomo un baño refrescante decidió salir unos momentos a explorar, desobedeciendo así a la petición de Ikuto de permanecer en casa. -

Al salir del departamento de Ikuto, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Casi todo lo que observaba era nuevo para mí, habían unas extrañas carrosas en la que la gente se transportaba, también había mucha gente diferente. En mi mundo nada de esto había.

Después de tanto caminar me encontré con una niña en el parque, como fui a parar al parque nose, pero al ver la niña llorando me acerque para ver que le pasaba.

_**Amu (humana):**_ hola pequeña, estas bien. Porque lloras?

_**Niña:**_ hola, es que eh perdido a mis papas y tengo miedo.

Amu (humana): tranquila no llores yo te puedo ayudar a encontrarlos.

Niña: en serio one-chan

Amu (humana): si en serio, espera un ratito mientras huelo el ambiente y busco a tus papas.

Comencé a buscar un aroma parecido al de la niña por todo el parque gracias a que soy una hanyou esto es muy fácil para mí, si y tal como lo había pensado los padres de ella estaban en la parte sur del parque.

_**Amu (humana):**_ los eh encontrado, vamos

_**Niña:**_ sii

Guie a la niña hasta encontrar una pareja de humanos jóvenes que se veían muy asustados.

_**Amu (humana):**_ disculpen ustedes son los padres de la niña

_**Hombre:**_ si, si ella es mi niña.

_**Niña:**_ Papi. Donde estabas tenía miedo

_**Mujer:**_ mi niña no lo vuelvas hacer

_**Hombre:**_ en serio señorita mucha gracias

_**Amu (humana):**_ de nada, solo tenga más cuidado.

_**Hombre:**_ ten esto por agradecimiento.

_**Amu (humana):**_ gracias, me tengo que ir adiós.

Cuando salí del parque, sigue mi paseo lo que aquel hombre me dio era unas extraños papeles verdes los guarde. Después de tanto caminar comencé a sentir algo de hambre. Me dirigí a un lugar donde olía a comida y me dispuse a comer pero antes tenía que pedir algo.

_**Chico: señorita**_ bienvenida al café, la puedo ayudar en algo

_**Amu (humana):**_ _[café, que raro]_ eh si me puede dar comida, por favor

_**Chico:**_ si claro señorita, le puedo recomendar el especial de la casa.

_**Amu (humana):**_ eh si claro tráigalo

Después de aquel muchacho se fue, observe como las personas comían y pagaban con un extraño billete verde que era igual aquel que me dio el papa de la niña. Al rato el muchacho trajo mi comida y comencé a comer estaba deliciosa. Cuando termine él se acercó y me pidió que pagara. Le di mi billete verde y me fui.

Ya era tarde así que me comencé a dirigir a casa, pase por otro lugar pero en este había muchas chicas a fuera, no le preste importancia y sigue mi camino hasta llegar a mi casa.

_**Amu (humana):**_ estoy cansada de tanto caminar, creo una siestecita no vendría mal.

Ya me disponía a transformarme cuando….

_**Ikuto:**_ ya llegue Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto, o no que hago.

-Continuara -

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola q tal a todos, que les pareció el capítulo de hoy.

Por lo que si se dieron cuenta estoy comenzando a escribir más, según avanzo cada vez los capítulos será más largos.

Una aclaración por si no lo entendieron Amu no es de este mundo por eso todo lo que para nosotros es normal para ella es extraño.

Bueno si nada más que decir me despido.

Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, o tomatazo se lo dicen a mi abogado jaja

Nos vemos hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo Anterior -**_

Ya era tarde así que me comencé a dirigir a casa, pase por otro lugar pero en este había muchas chicas a fuera, no le preste importancia y sigue mi camino hasta llegar a mi casa.

_**Amu (humana):**_ estoy cansada de tanto caminar, creo una siestecita no vendría mal.

Ya me disponía a transformarme cuando….

_**Ikuto:**_ ya llegue Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto, o no que hago.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Un dia de locos**_

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

No cabe duda que en el café cada vez se llena más, siempre los mismos clientes. Pero este día está demasiado lleno -_- , hubo un momento en que dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y me fije que cruzaba una chica de piel nívea con un cabello rosa muy largo. No lo podía creer era ella.

Eh? Cierto no me eh presentado soy Souma Kukai, tengo ya una año desde que trabajo en el café de mayordomos desde que vine de mi hogar huyendo. Pero bueno esa es otra historia.

_**Ikuto:**_ Oye Kukai, deja de andar en la nube y ayuda en el trabajo

_**Kukai:**_ jaja, no es mi culpa que la mayoría de los clientes te estén buscando a ti.

_**Ikuto:**_ lo que sea ayuda y punto

_**Kukai:**_ jaj, calma Ikuto ya voy.

Todas la chicas que visitan el café vienen por Ikuto jaja y eso que él tiene novia. Aunque esa chica bueno no digo nada pero no me da buena espina.

_-en el café entraron un grupo de chicas muy emocionadas—_

_**Kukai:**_ Buenas tardes señoritas, bienvenidas al café

_**Chica 1:**_ wou :O que lindo jiji

_**Chica 2:**_ hola guapo

_**Chica 3 y 4:**_ hola

_**Kukai:**_ por favor déjenme guiarlas a sus mesas mis damas

Guie las chicas a su mesa jaja se notaba que era la primera vez que vienen a un café de mayordomos. Les serví sus pedidos y me retire.

_**Kairi:**_ Oye Kukai, tengo que pedirte un favor hermano

_**Kukai:**_ que paso Kairi porque esa cara y que favor y por cierto no tengo dinero jajaj

_**Kairi:**_ no es eso kukai, es mi novia yaya-chan

_**Kukai:**_ que paso con ella.

_**Kairi:**_ quiero que esta noche no vallas al departamento

_**Kukai: **_ah ya ya es la noche mmm oye pero donde me voy?

_**Kairi: **_mm nose a donde sea pero no puedes estar en el departamento

_**Kukai: **_bueno bueno, ahí veo donde me voy

_**Kairi: **_te debo una Kukai

_**Kukai: **_jaja tranquilo te va a salir caro

_**Kairi:**_ -_-"

Uff -_- y ahora qué hago, creo que no les conté que comparta departamento con Kairi un viejo amigo de la escuela y también compañero de trabajo.

Pero la gran pregunta es a donde me voy, mmm tengo una idea de a dónde ir jajaj esto será bueno. Terminamos nuestro horario de trabajo y me aliste lo más rápido que pude y mire a mi objetivo que se iba.

_**Kukai:**_ oye amigo q dices si nos vamos a tomar unos tragos.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

Desde que salí del café me han estado persiguiendo ¬¬ y la persona que me ha estado persiguiendo es…

_**Ikuto:**_ hasta cuando vas a seguirme

_**Kukai:**_ vamos amigo, te invite a tomar un trago pero vos te vas a tu casa. Quien te espera.

_**Ikuto:**_ nadie que te importe

_**Kukai:**_ pero viejo vamos a tomar algo o ya se tomemos en tu casa

_**Ikuto:**_ déjame de molestar Kukai, que quieres en realidad

_**Kukai:**_ bueno, bueno me atrapaste la verdad hermano no tengo donde dormir esta noche y la verdad quería que me des posada en tu casa

_**Ikuto:**_ duerme en el parque

_**Kukai:**_ tampoco así viejo

Por más que caminaba Kukai no dejaba de perseguirme, tome el tren que me llevaba a casa y el seguía ahí ¬¬

Al llegar a mi casa ya me di por vencido y lo deje entrar que más podía hacer, entramos a mi departamento y esperaba mi bienvenida pero nada.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, Amu donde estas

_**Kukai:**_ Oye Ikuto ni medio se va tu novia ya tienes otra.

_**Ikuto: **_Amu? Sal pequeña vamos

_**Kukai: **__[Amu mmm no creo que sea la misma chica o sí?]_ Oye Ikuto y si tal vez salió _[Ese aroma, no cabe duda es ella]_

_**Ikuto: **_Tal vez pero ella no conoce esta zona.

_**Kukai: **_puede que está afuera y si la vas a ver

_**Ikuto: **_ya vengo

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov-**_

Comencé a perseguir el aroma hasta llegar a la cocina me sorprendí a ver quién estaba aquí. No cabe duda es ella

_**Kukai: **_si sigues aquí te descubrirán lo mejor es que te vayas no crees.

_**Amu (humana): **_pero que haces aquí

_**Kukai: **_nada pero que esperas.

_**Amu (humana): **_por favor no le digas nada a Ikuto

_**Kukai: **_luego hablaremos de acuerdo

_**Amu (humana): **_de acuerdo

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Me sorprendí al ver a Ikuto llegar a la casa, en la sala se escuchaban voces pero no podía creer de quien era el otro aroma aparte de el de Ikuto.

Después de un rato me fije que Ikuto salió a buscarme, me relaje pero me preocupe porque el sale a buscarme y yo estando aquí. Al cabo de unos minutos me encontré con la persona que estaba con Ikuto, no cabía duda era él. Quedamos que hablaríamos después. Y comencé a transformarme nuevamente.

_**Kukai:**_ así que esa es la forma que usas aquí

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, si esta es la forma nya

_**Kukai:**_ ya veo, pero es raro ver a una gatita hablar jajaja

_**Amu (gatita):**_ grrrrr, por eso no me gusta hablar cuando estoy asi

_**Kukai:**_ luego hablamos ya está aquí

_**Amu (gatita):**_ de acuerdo nya

Tal como dijo Kukai, Ikuto ya había regresado me lance a el cuando lo vi entrar y me recibió en sus brazos, como extrañaba esa calidez. Pero no duro mucho porque Ikuto me levanto y tenía una cara de que esto va para largo.

_**Ikuto:**_ creo que te dije o me equivoco que no salieras.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, nya [pero… estoy bien Ikuto]

_**Ikuto:**_ nada Amu, me has decepcionado y ha la vez preocupado

La expresión de Ikuto era severa y también misteriosa. Cuando observe sus ojos me perdí en aquella laguna de color zafiro. Me comencé a sonrojar sin querer pero es que él tiene algo que me atrae y a la vez… creo que ya sé cómo se llama este sentimiento pero no sé si está bien tenerlo.

Además él no sabe quién soy, y si le digo corre peligro de muerte. Ikuto como desearía estar a tu lado pero no de esta forma

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

Salí del departamento dejando a Kukai ahí, comencé a buscar a Amu por los alrededores pero no la encontré seguí buscando un poco más y nada que la encontraba. Decidí regresar a esperarla no podía hacer nada más. Estando en el ascensor recibí una llamada nada deseada en estos momentos.

_**Ikuto: **_hola Utau, que pasa

_**Utau: **_Ikuto kyaaa como estas porque no cogías mi llamadas ehh?

_**Ikuto: **_estaba ocupado

_**Utau: **_como siempre, pero bueno no me importa. Solo llamo para decirte que estaré en la cuidad y voy a visitarte mañana y quiero que estés ahí

_**Ikuto: **_mañana tengo que trabajar

_**Utau: **_mentiroso, mañana es domingo y no tienes trabajo

_**Ikuto: **_Utau tengo trabajo. Me voy adiós.

Le colgué la llamada no estaba de ánimos para aguantar sus gritos. Al entrar a mi departamento me recibió aquella criatura que tanto deseaba ver. La sostuve en mis brazos, pero luego la separe. Estaba enojado, aliviado y feliz.

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov-**_

Me di cuenta que Ikuto le tiene cierto cariño especial Amu, pero por lo que puedo ver ella aun no lo dice la verdad.

Ya llevaba como unos 5 minutos sentado escuchando los regaños, y vi que Amu hiva a llorar. Era hora que la rescatara XD

_**Kukai:**_ oye Ikuto tranquilo viejo está aquí tu novia o no

_**Ikuto:**_ Kukai cállate

_**Kukai:**_ pero si ya llevas como 5 minutos con el regaño y ya la vas hacer llorar

Tal como predije él se dio cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas de Amu y paro de regañarla. La consoló y abrazo de una manera tan tierna, no cabía duda Ikuto la quería, pero estará bien que ellos estén juntos. Además Amu no es humana completamente.

Este amor no será nada fácil amigo

_**-Continuara -**_

_**By Yuuki-chan**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola a todos XD

Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, tal como dije estoy comenzando a escribir cada vez más *-*.

Seguro se dieron cuenta de que Kukai supo quién era Amu, saben porque. Pues no les digo jajaja hasta el próximo cap. que lo explico.

Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo me querido abogado lo recibirá por ustedes

_**Abogado Ren:**_ Yuuki por que dices que todo lo recibo yo.

_**Yuuki:**_ porque vos eres mi lindo abogado y tienes que recibirlo jajajaj

_**Ren:**_ ¬¬ no eres tu la que recibe los tomatazos

_**Yuuki:**_ no creo que los fans te tiren tomates jajaj que haras para que te pase eso jajaja

_**Ren:**_ muy chistosa, si es por culpa tuya y de tus locuras

_**Yuuki:**_ jajaj hay bueno ya jaja me despido nos vemos chaoo besitos

_**Ren:**_ cuidesen, y mejor mándenle los tomates a Yuuki y no a mi XD

_**Yuuki:**_ por algo te pago ¬¬

_**Ren:**_ vos no me pagas ¬¬

_**Yuuki:**_ eh -_-" jajja ya ya ya vámonos

_**Ren:**_ ok adiós .

_**Yuuki:**_ uyy se enojo jajaja adiós mis lindos fans


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

_**-Kukai Pov-**_

Me di cuenta que Ikuto le tiene cierto cariño especial Amu, pero por lo que puedo ver ella aun no lo dice la verdad.

Ya llevaba como unos 5 minutos sentado escuchando los regaños, y vi que Amu hiva a llorar. Era hora que la rescatara XD

_**Kukai:**_ oye Ikuto tranquilo viejo está aquí tu novia o no

_**Ikuto:**_ Kukai cállate

_**Kukai:**_ pero si ya llevas como 5 minutos con el regaño y ya la vas hacer llorar

Tal como predije él se dio cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas de Amu y paro de regañarla. La consoló y abrazo de una manera tan tierna, no cabía duda Ikuto la quería, pero estará bien que ellos estén juntos. Además Amu no es humana completamente.

Este amor no será nada fácil amigo

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de mi pasado**_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Aún recuerdo como lo conocí fue tan solo unos años atrás antes del accidente de mis padres.

_**-Flash Back- **_

El lugar donde yo nací se llama Macross Frontier todas las personas que viven aquí son youkai (demonios puros) o hanyou ( mitad demonios y mitad humanos) como yo. Hay muy poco humanos. Mi madres es humana y mi padre un neko youkai debido a la débil condición de mi madre solo pudo tener dos hijas, mi hermana Nadeshiko y yo. Mi padre desde pequeñas nos entrenó en el arte de la cacería y la magia, es muy estricto conmigo. Pero no me doy por vencida.

_**Padre:**_ es todo por el día de hoy

_**Amu:**_ pero padre, aun yo puedo continuar

_**Padre:**_ veamos si es verdad.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras me ataco, no dure ni 10 minutos con él.

_**Padre:**_ Amu, cielo es suficiente por hoy

_**Amu:**_ ¿Por qué? Dime porque me tratas como una niña pequeña. No es justo

_**Padre:**_ Amu

No lo deje terminar de hablar salí corriendo de ahí. No es justo yo soy igual de poderosa que él. Sé que soy hanyou pero soy fuerte.

_-mientras que amu corría, no se fijó que dos ogros la estaban siguiendo, escondiendo su aroma con los arboles de los alrededores. Solo tenían una intención aquellos ogros y esa era capturar su cena -._

De tanto correr me canse, llegue a un lago de los alrededores y bebí un poco de agua. Mientras estaba lavando mis pies me fije en un aroma horrendo. Voltee mi rostro para ver la fuente del olor y no lo podía creer eran ogros y no solo uno eran para mi mama suerte dos.

_**Amu:**_ que quieren ogros

_**Ogro 1:**_ mira lo que tenemos aquí una neko hanyou

_**Ogro 2**_: se ve deliciosa, aunque algo flacucha

_**Amu:**_ piensas que soy presa fácil pues se equivocaron malditos

_**Ogro 1:**_ reclamo sus ojos jaja

_**Ogro 2:**_ yo quiero sus pulmones

_**Amu:**_ malditos

Los dos me atacaron al mismo tiempo luche lo mejor que puede pero ellos eran mas veloces y fuertes que yo. En un descuido que tuve unos de los ogros aprovecho para cogerme y lanzarme al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Amu:**_ arg…. Mal…di…cion

_**Ogro 1:**_ hora de comer

_**Ogro 2:**_ adiós hanyou tonta

Ya veía mi muerte, cerré los ojos recordando los rostros de mi familia los iba a extrañar. Pero aquel fatal golpe nunca llego.

_**¿?:**_ Oye estas bien

Comencé abrir mis ojos y vi aun muchacho de cabellos café y ojos chocolate tenía unas orejas en su cabeza y 9 colas alrededor. No cabe duda es un youkai.

_**¿?:**_ Estas bien, toma son unas semillas del ermitaño esto te sanara.

Las cogí y las tome tal como dijo al instante me cure. Pero…..

_**Amu:**_ muchas gracias por salvarme, pero donde sacaste estas semillas?. Se supone que no existen y quien eres tú?.

_**¿?:**_ jaja de nada, sabes preguntas muchas cosas pero te voy a responder por que estoy de buen humor. Primero las semillas del ermitaño si existen pero son difíciles de conseguir y segundo me llamo Souma Kukai y vos?

_**Amu:**_ soy Hinamori Amu. Gracias por todo

_**Kukai:**_ no hay de qué. Pero vos no eres de por aquí.

_**Amu:**_ así es, vivo subiendo la colina

_**Kukai:**_ te acompaño, los camaradas de estos ogros vendrán pronto y no quiero que en mi territorio se derrame sangre.

_**Amu:**_ gracias Kyubi digo Souma-kun

_**Kukai:**_ jajja solo Kukai vale

_**Amu:**_ ok

Durante el camino de regreso estuve platicando muchas cosas con Kukai. No quería llegar a mi casa pero llegamos al fin y me recibió mi madre, padre y mi hermana mayor Nadeshiko que estaban muy asustados.

_**Madre:**_ amu querida donde estabas, me tenias muy preocupada. Pero que te paso porque estas así.

_**Amu:**_ estoy bien madre no es nada

_**Nadeshiko:**_ pero amu-chan estas muy herida y hueles a muy mal que te paso hermanita.

_**Amu:**_ estoy bien, solo me atacaron unos ogros.

_**Madre y Nadeshiko: **_kyaaaaaaa

_**Kukai: **_tranquila señora, no le paso nada

_**Padre: **_quien eres tu kyubi

_**Amu: **_Padre

_**Padre: **_luego hablaremos, primero serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre

A pesar que mi padre lo dijo de la manera mas formal su mirada me da mucho miedo en ese instante.

_**Kukai:**_ soy Souma Kukai señor

_**Padre:**_ el demonio que está en los alrededores del lago. Vos salvaste a mi hija porque lo hiciste.

_**Kukai:**_ la zona donde estaba su hija tal como usted sabe es mi territorio y no quiero que derramen sangre en él. Además no me parece justo que ella muera por no saber defenderse bien.

_**Padre:**_ tienes razón en tus palabras. Te estoy en deuda por salvar a mi hija de la muerte. Te ofrezco mi eterna gratitud.

_**Kukai:**_ no es nada señor. Me tengo que ir adiós.

_**Amu:**_ adiós Kukai y gracias por todo

Después de aquel día, frecuentaba mucho el lago para hablar y practicar con Kukai. El a diferencia de mi padre me veía como una igual a la hora de pelear. Un día cuando estaba en mi cuarto con Nadeshiko ella me pregunto…..

_**Nadeshiko:**_ dime algo Amu-chan que sientes por Souma-kun

_**Amu:**_ ehh! A que te refieres.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ es que siempre estas con él y todo los días lo vas a ver sin falta

_**Amu:**_ */* es… yo entreno con el

_**Nadeshiko:**_ bueno si tú lo dices. Pero creo que te gusta

_**Amu:**_ */* Nadeshiko que cosas dices

_**Nadeshiko:**_ jaja mejor me voy a dormir antes que me mates jaja

_**Amu:**_ buenas noches one-san

_**Nadeshiko:**_ buenas noches imoto.

Durante esa noche no pude dormir bien, lo que me había dicho Nadeshiko estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me dejaba dormir.

Que es lo que siento por Kukai. Es amor o agradecimiento por salvarme.

Al día siguiente fui a verlo pero ya no estaba encontré una nota en el árbol que siempre nos juntábamos juntos decía:

_**Para mi querida Amu:**_

_**Lo siento Amu-chan por no poder seguir entrenando contigo pero tengo que irme a un lugar en el cual no sé cuándo regresare. Gracias por ser mi amiga durante este tiempo.**_

_**Con cariño Souma Kukai.**_

Cuando termine de leer esta carta me puse a llorar mucho. Sentía un bacio en mi pecho a no tener a Kukai a mi lado.

Creo que tal como dijo Nadeshiko, me enamore de Kukai. Pasaron los días, meses y años no volvi a saber de el poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo pero jamas lo olvide para mi era mi héroe, mi amigo y mi primer amor.

Ya había pasado dos años desde que Kukai se fue, el dia de hoy es mi prueba de magia impuesta por el consejo que todos sin importa que sea youkai o hanyou debe pasar. Aquel dia estaba de lo mas nerviosa pero mi hermana estaba muy traquila a diferencia mia. Nadeshiko tenia un control de magia mucho mas fuerte que el mio.

_**Comenzamos con los exámenes escritos:**_

_**Amu:**_ que nervios, dentro de poco llega el tutor y tengo mucho miedo de fallar.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ tranquila Amu-chan todo saldrá bien. Además tuvimos estudiando mucho para este examen

_**Amu:**_ pero no me parece justo tanto tramite.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ cuidado con lo que dices imoto recuerda que el consejo de ancianos trata de darnos igualdad a nosotros los hanyou.

_**Amu:**_ gomene one-_san [siempre que nadeshiko me dice imoto es porque se enojó o porque hay peligro cerca]_

_**Amu:**_ ya llego el tutor

_**Nadeshiko:**_ suerte

El examen estuvo muy difícil pero logre superarlo y el de magia me salió excelente. Valió la pena tanto estudio. Saque la mejor nota junto con mi hermana. Toda mi vida era perfecta para mí pero lo que no sabía era lo que el futuro me esperaba.

Mis padres decidieron que dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños se presentaría ante el consejo de ancianos para hablar del tema de mi transformación.

Les explico cómo funciona esto: a los hanyou que sacan excelentes notas tienen la oportunidad de renacer como youkai muriendo en la cima del monte fushi. Pero mis padres y yo no queríamos eso. Yo no quería morir y volverme alguien que no soy.

Pero lo que no me espere es que después de un mes de espera mis padres nunca regresaron. Mi hermana y yo siempre los esperamos pero nunca regresaron hasta que nos enteramos de la noticia que ellos habían muerto. Me sentía fatal.

_**El día del funeral:**_

_**Amu:**_ mama! Papa! Porque me dejaron kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porque no no no vuelvan conmigo kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**Nadeshiko:**_ tranquila amu-chan hay que ser fuertes, tranquila hermana. Decía mientras varias lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro marfil.

Aquel día murió una parte de mí junto con mis padres. Debido a las políticas de Macross Frontier tendríamos un tutor hasta tener el poder o la edad suficientes. Nuestro tutor fue mi tío Nikaido. Al principio todo estaba bien hasta que comenzó con los maltratos.

Decidí que tenía que huir pero no espera que mi hermana no quisiera:

_**Amu:**_ pero nadeshiko vamos porque te quieres quedar aquí moriremos vámonos.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ lo siento Amu-chan pero si me voy dejare a Zero y lo amo no me quiero ir.

_**Amu:**_ pero no es justo vas a morir

_**Nadeshiko:**_ tranquila imoto estaré bien además si nos vamos las dos no podremos escapar de los guardias que están en la barrera de los dos mundos.

_**Amu: **_pero

_**Nadeshiko:**_ tranquila todo estará bien

Tal como lo dijo aquella noche decidí escapar con la ayuda de nadeshiko ella distrajo a los guardias y logre pasar la barrera y me dirigí al mundo humano tomando la apariencia de una gatita.

_**Pero no me esperaba que en ese mundo encontraría un refugio y el amor de mi vida.**_

_**-Continuara—**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Como están, que les pareció. En este cap decidí relatar la vida de Amu para que sepan cómo son las cosas en su mundo y los problemas que tiene. Más adelante seguiré explicando un poco más sobre el famoso consejo de ancianos.

XD para los que se dieron cuenta el nombre del mundo de amu lo tome del anime Macross Frontier jajajaj bueno no se me ocurría otro nombre

Con esto me despido espero les haya gustado. Ya sabe cualquier duda o comentario o tomatazo a mi abogado por favor jajaja.

Ren: lo siento yuuki pero me voy de vacaciones así que arréglatelas sola XD

Yuuki: queeeeee, espera no me dejes

U_U me dejo puuuuuuuuu

Jajajja chaooo hasta la próxima XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capitulo anterior -**_

Tal como lo dijo aquella noche decidí escapar con la ayuda de Nadeshiko ella distrajo a los guardias y logre pasar la barrera y me dirigí al mundo humano tomando la apariencia de una gatita.

_**Pero no me esperaba que en ese mundo encontraría un refugio y el amor de mi vida.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Una visita inesperada**_

_**-Amu Pov—**_

Luego que Ikuto se fue a dormir me escabullí para hablar con Kukai, llegue al salón a pesar de estar oscuro yo podía ver con mucha claridad. Lo encontré sentado estaba esperándome.

_**Kukai:**_ te estaba esperando

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [ya me di cuenta]

En ese momento decidi transformarme a pesar de que puedo hablar estando en mi apariencia de gatita, quiero cambiar no me gusta que Kukai se ría de la manera cuando hablo ¬¬

_**Amu (humana):**_ Kukai te puedo pedir de favor que si importar lo que escuches no me interrumpas hasta el final -_aquellas palabras las decía con una expresión muy seria en su rostro- _

_**Kukai:**_ de acuerdo. Te doy mi palabra

_**Amu (humana):**_ gracias. Comenzare a explicarte todo.

_**Kukai:**_ hazlo si eres tan amable Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ creo que has de saber que mis padres murieron, no sé qué les paso simplemente un día nos dieron la noticia y quedamos tanto Nadeshiko como yo bajo la tutela de mi tío Nikaido. Para serte sincera al comienzo nos trataba bien pero desde que se enteró que el consejo me quiere transformar en youkai, él se volvió muy duro y nos maltrataba constantemente.

_**Kukai:**_ y por eso decidiste huir de Macross Frontier y viniste al mundo humano, donde esta Nadeshiko? Y porque el consejo te quiere transformar.

_**Amu (humana):**_ si, ya no aguantaba más esa vida de maltratos y acosos. Nadeshiko se quedó para estar al lado de su prometido estando comprometida con Zero no corre peligro alguno.

_**Kukai:**_ y el consejo

_**Amu (humana):**_ uff.. La verdad es que las razones del consejo son muy extrañas.

_**Kukai:**_ a que te refieres

_**Amu (humana):**_ ellos nos dijeron que tengo un gran potencial y mucho poder por eso querían transformarme. Solo eso nos dijeron

_**Kukai:**_ que extraño por lo común solo se transforma a aquellos hanyou que nacen con la estrella carmesí en ellos.

_**Amu (humana):**_ que es la estrella carmesí.

_**Kukai:**_ bueno como te explico… la estrella carmesí es una maldición para ser mas exactos. Son pocos los hanyou que poseen la maldición

_**Amu (humana):**_ no te entiendo Kukai.

_**Kukai:**_ es simple Amu, son aquellos bebes que en el día de su nacimiento son marcados con la maldición de la estrella carmesí. Y la razón es que poseen un enorme poder en su interior. El cual sale con el ritual adecuado.

_**Amu (humana):**_ tú crees que por eso el consejo me quiere transformar.

_**Kukai:**_ con el poder de la estrella carmesí puedes ser humana o youkai. Dependiendo del ritual.

_**Amu (humana):**_ ya veo, pero nunca mis padres me dijeron algo

_**Kukai:**_ puede que…. Luego hablamos Amu. Mejor cambia Ikuto está por despertar.

_**Amu (humana):**_ queee… de acuerdo luego hablamos.

Comencé a transformarme otra vez volví a mi forma de gatita y para decir verdad justo a tiempo porque una vez termine Ikuto ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Al levantarme de dormir no encontré a Amu, la busque en el cuarto y nada así que decidí ver en la sala y tal como pensé ahí estaba en el regazo de Kukai. Nose porque pero verla ahí me enojo.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Ikuto:**_ es hora de que te vayas Kukai

_**Kukai:**_ no pues viejo al menos invítame a desayunar

_**Ikuto:**_ la puerta Kukai está ahí

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya nya [no me parece justo Ikuto al menos dale algo de comida]

_**Kukai:**_ jajaj, parece que tu gatita no quiere que me muera de hambre.

_**Ikuto:**_ haz lo que quieras

_**Kukai:**_ ándale viejo no te enojes

_**Ikuto:**_ a quien le dices viejo

_**Kukai:**_ jaja ya entendí Ikuto no te vuelvo a llamar así

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

Aun no podía creer lo que Amu me había dicho debe haber alguna otra razón para su transformación. Lo único que se me ocurra es que la quieran usar para contenedor de Reiga. No eso es imposible eso es un mito. Jaj

Dejando de lado el tema de Amu. Este Ikuto sí que es celoso jaj si supiera que aquella gatita es una chica, me pregunto qué haría.

Luego del desayuno estaba por irme cuando llamaron la puerta decidí abrir y lo que me encontré fue con una bella mujer de cabellos dorados.

_**¿?:**_ Hola este es el departamento de Tsukoyomi Ikuto

_**Kukai:**_ emm... Si este es

_**Ikuto: **_quien es…

_**¿?:**_ Ikuto kyaaaa

Me sorprendió la manera en que aquella chica le hablaba a Don gruñón. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la belleza de la chica.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Justo lo que me faltaba, llego Utau a mi departamento, tenía otros planes para hoy pero que se le va hacer.

_**Utau: **_mooo… Ikuto nos acabamos de ver y ni siquiera un beso

_**Ikuto: **_no te voy a besar Utau, ya madura

_**Utau: **_jajaj… que cruel hermano. Bueno siempre eres asi, que se le va hacer

_**¿?: **_nya, nya

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que pasa

_**Utau:**_ kyaaaaa. Qué bonita gatita. Es tuya Ikuto?

_**Ikuto:**_ es mia y dejala tranquila

_**Utau:**_ mou.. Dime gatita porque vives con un gruñón como Ikuto

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [jaja bueno Ikuto tiene su genio jaja]

_**Ikuto:**_ Utau

_**Utau:**_ por cierto Ikuto quien es el.

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov-**_

Vaya así que aparte de mi hay otra persona que molesta a Ikuto.

_**Kukai:**_ mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Souma Kukai

_**Utau:**_ mucho gusto soy Hoshina Utau, hermana menor de Ikuto

_**Kukai:**_ Hoshina? La famosa cantante

_**Utau:**_ */* bueno no soy tan famosa pero si soy ella

_**Kukai:**_ soy uno de tus fans es todo un honor conocerte

_**Utau:**_ el gusto es mío

_**Kukai:**_ te puedo hacer una pregunta

_**Utau:**_ si claro dime

_**Kukai:**_ es tu apellido

_**Utau:**_ ahhh eso mi apellido es Tsukoyomi, y Hoshina es mi apellido artístico

_**Kukai:**_ con razón. Pero aun así eres muy hermosa

_**Utau:**_ gracias */*

* * *

_**-Utau Pov- **_

Kyaaaaa el amigo de Ikuto es tan guapo, me encanta *-*. Pero me sorprendió ver que mi hermano tiene mascota nunca antes ha tenido pero bueno. Cierto tengo que llevarme a Ikuto al Mall para darle su sorpresa. Seguro lo va a disfrutar

_**Utau: **_ne Ikuto por que no vamos al Mall

_**Ikuto: **_no tengo tiempo

_**Utau: **_vamos hermanito siii no seas malo

_**Kukai: **_vamos Ikuto hazlo por tu hermana

_**Utau: **_vamos mira que hasta Kukai viene

_**Ikuto:**_ de acuerdo

* * *

_**- Amu Pov- **_

La llegada de la hermana de Ikuto fue toda una sorpresa, pero lo que más me dejo con la duda fue lo que Kukai iba a decir antes que Ikuto despertara. Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere el consejo de mí. Para dejarlos tranquilo mejor me fui al cuarto, estaba planificando una salida lo malo es que no puedo ir.

Como desearía poder caminar a lado de Ikuto en forma de humana.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que haces aquí

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [pos no molestar a las visitas]

_**Ikuto:**_ vamos

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya ¿? [ a donde me llevas]

_**Ikuto:**_ vienes conmigo al Mall, no te voy a dejar sola

Eso es lo que más me gusta de Ikuto a pesar de mi apariencia a él no le gusta dejarme sola. Es por eso que me gus…..

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Mientras Utau estaba planificando la salida, busque a Amu y no la encontré. La busque en el cuarto y la encontré acurrucada en la cama.

No la dejaría sola en la casa así que decidí llevarme, la cogí entre mis brazos y salimos. Estuvo en mi regazo todo el camino hasta el mall.

Al llegar parque mi carro y entramos, Utau estaba de lo más feliz hace tiempo no la veía así. Y además me di cuenta que le gusta Kukai, más le vale a ese idiota no pasarse con ella. Después de dar tantas vueltas nos fuimos a la cafetería.

_**Utau: **_Ikuto hace tiempo que no me divierto tanto

_**Ikuto: **_bueno te divertiste ahora vámonos.

_**Utau: **_ehhh, esperemos un rato mas

_**Ikuto: **_para que

_**¿?:**_ Hay mi amor, no te costaba nada esperarme

_**Ikuto: **_que haces aquí Sara

_**Sara:**_ que bienvenida mi amor

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Estábamos de lo más tranquilo cuando una chica se acercó a Ikuto según me acuerdo ella es su novia, como estaba en el regazo de Ikuto vi claramente como ella lo besaba y lo que más me dolió fue que Ikuto lo correspondió el beso.

Justo en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, no importa ya no lo puedo negar más me en enamorado de Ikuto, pero el… ya tiene a alguien.

Me baje de su regazo y me fui a donde estaba Kukai, no sabía dónde irme para que no me vieran llorar.

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

No me esperaba que la novia apareciera. Me dolió ver Amu se notaba que quería llorar la cogí en mi regazo, y me dispuse a irme no podía exponerla a ver más de esto.

Comencé alearme con Amu en mis brazos hasta …..

_**Ikuto:**_ kukai donde la llevas

_**Kukai:**_ me voy Ikuto, y me la llevo no me parece buena idea que presencia algunas cosas

_**Sara:**_ amor quien es el?

_**Kukai:**_ mucho gusto mmm señorita me llamo Souma Kukai

_**Sara:**_ mucho gusto soy Sara Monterra.

_**Kukai:**_ si me permiten, me voy

_**Ikuto:**_ tú te puedes ir Kukai pero Amu se queda conmigo

_**Sara:**_ hay amor es solo una gata dejala que se la lleve

_**Ikuto:**_ Kukai dámela

_**Kukai:**_ te la daré pero más te vale cuidarla o me llevare de tu lado

Le di Amu, pude ver que ella escondía su rostro no me gustaba verla sufrir. Aún más ella está enamorada de Ikuto y el idiota no lo sabe. Aquella chica olía muy mal, algo me decía que no era de confiar.

Deje Amu y me aleje de ahí. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era rezar.

_**-Continuara -**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos XD que les pareció ya apareció la villana del cuento. Ash que fastidio pero bueno tenía que aparecer.

Que pasara con Amu, le dirá a Ikuto sus sentimientos. Que hará la maldita de Sara jajaj ya la odio, pos ni idea jaja. Si quieren saberlo tendrán que leer el siguiente cap.

_**Yuuki:**_ mi abogado me ha dejado U_U

_**Ren:**_ quien te dejo

_**Yuuki:**_ mi amor has vuelto *-*

_**Ren:**_ solo fui a dar un paseo, no hagas drama.

_**Yuuki:**_ que frio y asi te haces llamar mi abogado que malo

_**Ren:**_ deja el drama y ponte a escribir

_**Yuuki:**_ ya voy no me pegues XD

Lo espero en el siguiente cap

Nos vemos XD gracias por los reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capitulo anterior -**_

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

No me esperaba que la novia apareciera. Me dolió ver Amu se notaba que quería llorar la cogí en mi regazo, y me dispuse a irme no podía exponerla a ver más de esto.

Comencé alearme con Amu en mis brazos hasta …..

_**Ikuto:**_ kukai donde la llevas

_**Kukai:**_ me voy Ikuto, y me la llevo no me parece buena idea que presencia algunas cosas

_**Sara:**_ amor quien es el?

_**Kukai:**_ mucho gusto mmm señorita me llamo Souma Kukai

_**Sara:**_ mucho gusto soy Sara Monterra.

_**Kukai:**_ si me permiten, me voy

_**Ikuto:**_ tú te puedes ir Kukai pero Amu se queda conmigo

_**Sara:**_ hay amor es solo una gata dejala que se la lleve

_**Ikuto:**_ Kukai dámela

_**Kukai:**_ te la daré pero más te vale cuidarla o me llevare de tu lado

Le di Amu, pude ver que ella escondía su rostro no me gustaba verla sufrir. Aún más ella está enamorada de Ikuto y el idiota no lo sabe. Aquella chica olía muy mal, algo me decía que no era de confiar.

Deje Amu y me aleje de ahí. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era rezar.

* * *

_¿Por qué nuestro amor es prohibido?_

_¿Por qué no puedo amarte libremente?_

_¿Porque no me amas como yo te amo a ti?_

_**Capítulo 7: El dolor de tu rechazo**_

La aparición de Sara será el comienzo del dolor de Amu….pero el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento en Ikuto

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

La sorpresa de la que Utau me hablo era Sara, la recibí con un beso al terminar me fije que Kukai se marchaba con mi Amu, fui por ella y me la entrego con una amenaza:

_**Kukai:**_ hazle daño y te mato Ikuto

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Ikuto:**_ que me dijiste imbeci….

_**Sara:**_ mi amor pasa algo

Justo cuando le iba a partir la cara a ese imbécil aparece Sara, luego hablare con el. Al rato Utau me dejo con el pretexto de que no era violinista, decidí que lo mejor era regresar durante todo el camino Amu no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno.

Quería revisarla pero Sara me tenía entretenido en otras cosas.

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Me sorprendió mucho la amenaza de Kukai, pero me dolió mas es tener que ver en primera fila los besos de Ikuto y Sara. Durante el viaje de regreso no me moví y trate de hacer oídos sordos a las cosas que hacían los dos, cuando llegamos al departamento salí corriendo al cuarto de Ikuto y me escondí tratando de ahogar un poco mi llanto.

* * *

_**-Sara Pov- **_

Tal como lo planee aún tengo control del idiota de Ikuto, ni medio lo vi lo bese de la manera más apasionada que sabia y el muy tonto cayo redondito. Creo que no me eh presentado soy Sara Monterra tengo ojos celestes y cabello rubio (N/A: maldita te odio), mi pasatiempo favorito es robar los corazones y fortunas de los hombres para después dejarlos sin nada y mi victima esta vez es Ikuto Tsukoyomi.

Puede que Ikuto no sea millonario pero es guapo y me gustaría verlo a mis pies.

_**-En el departamento- **_

_**Sara:**_ mi amor me encanta tu departamento

_**Ikuto:**_ suenas como si no lo hubieras visto antes

_**Sara:**_ dime mi amor como así trajiste a la gatita pensé que era de Utau

_**Ikuto:**_ es mía

_**Sara:**_ como se llama

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Sara:**_ es un lindo nombre mi amor

Qué asco odio los gatos y en especial esa gata tiene algo que me hace odiarla.

Tengo que deshacerme de ella, pero todo a su debido tiempo tengo toda la tarde y noche para pensar en cómo deshacerme de la gata.

Pero antes:

_**Sara:**_ dime mi amor ya comiste

_**Ikuto:**_ a un no

_**Sara:**_ perfecto hoy cocinare para ti

_**Ikuto:**_ me parece bien

Perfecto, Ikuto aún no come este día lo hare mío y tal vez se me antoje chantarle un hijo no me importa si no es de él.

Mi fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar la comida. Al final le agregaría mi ingrediente especial.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Después de que Sara se fue a preparar la comida me fui a buscar a Amu. La encontré llorando en el closet, verla en ese estado me partía el alma.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que te pasa, te duele algo pequeña?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya….nya [si, me duele mucho el pecho]

_**Ikuto:**_ que tienes?

Me la lleve ya la recosté en la cama, Amu seguía llorando y por más que la veía no encontraba algún rasguño o golpe. Que era lo que causaba dolor.

_**Ikuto:**_ pequeña como desearía que me dijeras que es lo que te causa dolor

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya …. Nya _[Ikuto, como desearía que fueras solo mío pero es algo imposible. Aun mas en mi estado]_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, creo que el viaje no te hiso bien, descansa pequeña llamare a un veterinario para que te vea

_**Amu (gatita):**_ _[noooooo, un doctor humano se dara cuenta de inmediato que no soy una gatita]_

_**Ikuto:**_ espera aquí enseguida vuelvo

_**Amu:**_ no lo hagas nya

_**Ikuto: **_Amu hablaste ¿?

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Queeeee, eh hecho soy baka a la décima potencia, hablar enfrente de Ikuto cómo es posible que cometa este error. No, no que hago, nose que hacer. Auxilioooo

_**Ikuto:**_ hablaste… una gatita

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu….dilo de nuevo

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[ni loca hablo, aun no es el momento]_

_**Ikuto:**_ creo que debo descansar, seguro fue mi imaginación _[N/A: maldito fue ella jaja XD, Ikuto: cómo quieres que me dé cuenta si eres vos la que escribes, N/A: verdad __O_o]_

_**Sara:**_ mi amor la comida esta lista

_**Ikuto:**_ ahora voy. Amu descansa, luego te traigo una medicina para el dolor.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

Me eh salvado esta vez. Pero por cuanto tiempo tendré que esconderme.

* * *

_**-Sara Pov—**_

Bien, toda esta listo para que seas mío Ikuto. Al terminar de cocinar le agregue a la comida unas hierbas que hacen que la persona que las tome quede totalmente bajo mi control. Arregle la mesa y lo llame a comer. Estaba con la estúpida gata. Bueno no será por mucho

_**-En el comedor-**_

_**Sara:**_ que te parece mi amor

_**Ikuto:**_ todo se ve delicioso

_**Sara:**_ en serio mi vida. Kyaaaa porfa cómelo y dime que tal me quedo

_**Ikuto:**_ claro

Justo cuando Ikuto iba a empezar a comer la tonta gata salto en la mesa mejor dicho en el plato.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[no comas esto]_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que haces.

* * *

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Después que Ikuto se fue a comer, comencé a oler un aroma muy raro proveniente de la comida. Me acerque a la puerta para poder oler mejor y tal como lo supuse la comida tenia algunas hiervas de control. Escuche de ellas en mi mundo y que también había algunas en el mundo humano pero no pensé que la novia de Ikuto tuviera algunas.

No puedo dejar que Ikuto como esa.

Rápidamente me acerque a la mesa y justo cuando el iba a comer brinque en el plato y lo detuve.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que haces.

No puedo dejar que el coma esa comida, no lo permitiere

_**Sara:**_ mi comida kyaaaaaa

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu no debiste hacer eso

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[no debí pero tuve que hacerlo era por tu bien]_

_**Sara:**_ kyaaaaa

No, la novia de Ikuto se puso a llorar por la comida, el me levanto y me llevo al cuarto. Y comenzó mis regaños:

_**Ikuto:**_ haber señorita quiero saber porque lo hiso

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya –mirada dulce—nya

_**Ikuto:**_ nada de esa mirada Amu

_**Amu(gatita):**_ nya, nya

_**Ikuto:**_ no sabes en el lio que me has metido con Sara. Pero no debiste, te quedaras aquí a meditar sobre lo que hiciste.

_**Sara:**_ mi amor que haces, pensé que la habías botado a la calle

_**Ikuto:**_ es solo una gatita, no pasa nada comprare pizza

Sara se fue al salón muy enojada, pero no me importa con tal que Ikuto no coma esa comida con las hierbas no me importa. Al rato Ikuto salió para tranquilizar a Sara.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

No me esperaba que Amu dañara la comida de Sara.

Salió echa una feria del cuarto, seguro lo que me esperaba al salir sería un berrinche. Odio eso.

_**-En la sala- **_

_**Ikuto:**_ Sara

_**Sara:**_ mi amor, perdóname casi armo un escándalo. Pero es que me sentí mal por lo que hiso tu gata

_**Ikuto:**_ tranquila Sara _[menos mal no armo un berrinche. No estoy de humor para aguantar uno]_

_**Sara:**_ mi amor que te parece si comemos pizza.

_**Ikuto:**_ ahora vengo, voy a comprar una

_**Sara:**_ claro mi amor

* * *

_**-Sara Pov—**_

Cuando se fue Ikuto me dirige a su cuarto esa maldita gata pagara por lo que hizo. Al entrar me la encontré en la cama. Maldita gata pero ahora te vas.

La cogí por la espalda y la comencé a zarandear, la muy tonta comenzó a moverse pero yo la sostuve más fuerte y seguí ahora con unos cuantos golpes. Cuando reacciono la maldita me rasguño.

_**Sara:**_ maldita gata, me pagaras por lo de la comida

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya _[atrévete zorra]_

La patee pero la maldita lo esquivo y comencé con mi bolso y golpearla esto no lo esquivo. Y hubiera seguido pero Ikuto llego. Ahora el plan b

Me comencé a rasguñar más, y me acerque a la gata y ella ni medio me vio comenzó a rasguñarme mas, cuando….

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que haces ahora

Perfecto

_**Sara:**_ mi amor, tu gata casi me mata. –Comencé a llorar para darle más emoción jaja—

_**Ikuto:**_ porque hiciste eso Amu –grito Ikuto—

_**Sara:**_ yo solo…. Vine a ver si estaba bien y empezó a rasguñarme… mira como me tiene..

_**Ikuto:**_ ven acá

Jajaja ten esto maldita gata

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Den un momento a otro la novia de Ikuto entro al cuarto y comenzó a golpearme. Me defendí lo mejor que pude estando en este cuerpo no puedo hacer mucho. La pude ataque algunas veces pero me acorralo con su bolso. Justo cuando iba seguir con más golpes, se comenzó ella misma rasguñar y hacerse daño.

Llego Ikuto pero no me salvo, como yo creí que haría en cambio me cogió muy enojado y me saco hasta el balcón.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu me has decepcionado, porque lo hiciste lo de la comida te lo pasaba pero esto es el colmo

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya—comenzó a llorar—[yo, no hice nada]

_**Ikuto:**_ lo siento Amu, pero no te quiero ver esta noche. Te has pasado vete.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya.. [Cualquier cosa menos eso Ikuto]

_**Ikuto:**_ vete Amu.

Cerró la puerta del balcón y las cortinas y se fue. Sentí que mi mundo se destruía. Ikuto me corrió todo por culpa de Sara. Porque, yo no quiero esto. Ikuto no me hagas esto.

No podía más comencé a llorar y me aleje de ahí.

* * *

_**-Sara Pov—**_

Justo como lo había planeado, justo en ese instante me llamo un amante mío y le conté lo sucedido.

_**Sara: **_así es amor, esa maldita gata casi arruina mi plan.

_**Amante: **_que mal mi amor, y que hiciste

_**Sara: **_jajaj obvio la ataque y luego fingí lo contrario para que Ikuto me crea y la corra.

_**Amante: **_eres malvada pero me encantas

_**Sara:**_ vos también jaja

Pero lo que no se imagina Sara es que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_**Continuara -**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Que tal el capitulo de hoy, yo digo que esta que arde XD. La maldita de Sara le pego amu. maldita pero me las paga en el otro cap de eso me encargo jaja.

Por cierto si ven algo como N/A soy yo que opino por ahí mientras escribo jaja

Cierto por ahí opine yo con Ikuto jajaj XD para que vean tengo contacto directo con el el *-*

Bueno espero les guste, nos vemos en el otro cap.

Ya sabe cualquier sugerencia o comentario o tomatazo Ren los recibe

_**Ren:** _comenzastes

_**Yuuki:**_ jajajjaja ya ya ya

_**Ren:**_ luego no llores

_**Yuuki**_: uyyyy ya me dio miedo jja

Nos vemos en la próxima

Sayonara

_**By Yuuki Uchija**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Den un momento a otro la novia de Ikuto entro al cuarto y comenzó a golpearme. Me defendí lo mejor que pude estando en este cuerpo no puedo hacer mucho. La pude ataque algunas veces pero me acorralo con su bolso. Justo cuando iba seguir con más golpes, se comenzó ella misma rasguñar y hacerse daño.

Llego Ikuto pero no me salvo, como yo creí que haría en cambio me cogió muy enojado y me saco hasta el balcón.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu me has decepcionado, porque lo hiciste lo de la comida te lo pasaba pero esto es el colmo

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya—comenzó a llorar—[yo, no hice nada]

_**Ikuto:**_ lo siento Amu, pero no te quiero ver esta noche. Te has pasado vete.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya.. [Cualquier cosa menos eso Ikuto]

_**Ikuto:**_ vete Amu.

Cerró la puerta del balcón y las cortinas y se fue. Sentí que mi mundo se destruía. Ikuto me corrió todo por culpa de Sara. Porque, yo no quiero esto. Ikuto no me hagas esto.

No podía más comencé a llorar y me aleje de ahí.

_**-Sara Pov—**_

Justo como lo había planeado, justo en ese instante me llamo un amante mío y le conté lo sucedido.

_**Sara: **_así es amor, esa maldita gata casi arruina mi plan.

_**Amante: **_que mal mi amor, y que hiciste

_**Sara: **_jajaj obvio la ataque y luego fingí lo contrario para que Ikuto me crea y la corra.

_**Amante: **_eres malvada pero me encantas

_**Sara:**_ vos también jaja

Pero lo que no se imagina Sara es que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_**Continuara -**_

* * *

_**Déjame permanecer a tu lado es lo único que te pido**_

_**No me quites esta felicidad que tengo**_

_**Cuando estoy contigo**_

_**Capítulo 8: Sin ti no soy nada**_

Luego que Ikuto la hecho de su casa, Amu estaba muy triste no sabía qué hacer. Pero algo era seguro no podía quedarse más en esa casa. Haciendo uso de su fuerza salto desde el 5 piso hasta el suelo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aquella noche la lluvia escondía las lágrimas mientras aquella gatita lloraba y se hundía en sus recuerdos.

* * *

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Me duele mucho el corazón cómo es posible que Ikuto le creyera a esa tal Sara y no a mí. Pero aunque me duela admitir ella si puede estar con Ikuto yo no.

Seguí caminado más atreves de la lluvia, hasta que…..

No pude más me caí me dolía todo el cuerpo y me sentía muy mal. Ya no puedo seguir….

_**¿?: **_Estas bien pequeña neko

_**Amu (gatita): **_nya [quién es?]

_**¿?: **_Tranquila yo te ayudare, no corres peligro conmigo

Sean quien sea aquel extraño, me llevo en sus brazos no se a donde no pude más y me quede dormida.

* * *

_**-Tadase Pov- **_

Al salir de mi trabajo comenzó a llover, como mi casa está cerca me fui caminado.

Eh? No me eh presentado que grosero de mi parte, mucho gusto me llamo Hotori Tadase poseo un cabello de color rubio y ojos café claro, trabajo en una librería para poder pagar mis estudios y mis gastos.

Durante mi camino me encontré con una gatita tirada en el suelo era de un extraño color rosa, me acerque a ella y vi que aún estaba consiente al recogerla me pude percatar que tenía mucha fiebre y varias marcas de golpes. No podía dejarla ahí así que me la lleve.

* * *

_**- **__**Casa de Tadase**__**-**_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y al mismo tiempo muy caliente. Comencé a abrí mis ojos. Fue como si la dura realidad me golpeara en la cara. Esta no es la habitación de Ikuto, dónde estoy?

_**Tadase:**_ qué alivio que hayas despertado, estas bien.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [quien eres]

_**Tadase:**_ hola me llamo tadase y tú

En ese momento comenzó a buscar en mi cuello y encontró el collar donde estaba mi nombre.

_**Tadase:**_ así que te llamas Amu, es un lindo nombre

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya, nya [es muy lindo Tadase-kun pero estan diferente de Ikuto]

_**Tadase**_: por ahora lo mejor es que descanses esta noche y mañana veremos qué hacer.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Luego que deje a Amu en el balcón, me sentí mal pero era necesario enseñarle una lección. Cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto escuche…

_**Sara: **_así es amor, esa maldita gata casi arruina mi plan.

_**Amante: **_que mal mi amor, y que hiciste

_**Sara: **_jajaj obvio la ataque y luego fingí lo contrario para que Ikuto me crea y la corra.

_**Amante: **_eres malvada pero me encantas

_**Sara:**_ vos también jaja

Entre no me importo nada más y agarre a Sara para después tirarla a la cama.

_**Sara:**_ mi amor veo que esta noche estas salvaje.

Comencé a quitarle la ropa, pero lo que le iba hacer no era lo que ella esperaba

_**Sara:**_ mi amor dame cariño, pero que haces?

_**Ikuto:**_ darte lo que te mereces por hacerle daño a mi Amu

_**Sara:**_ que pero si no le hice nada es tan solo una gata, porque te preocupas tanto

_**Ikuto:**_ porque esa gata como vos la llamas es mi única compañía

_**Sara:**_ detenteeeee

Comencé destrozar más la ropa de Sara hasta que me levante y tal como estaba la saque de mi departamento y del edificio. La gente nos miraba pero poco me importo en ese momento lo único que tenía en mi mente era hacerla pagar. No me gusta hacerles daño a las mujeres pero ella….

_**Sara:**_ ¿qué haces?

_**Ikuto:**_ vete de aquí y no vuelvas más.

_**Sara:**_ idiota como te atreves hacerme esto, me las pagaras

_**Ikuto:**_ me vale mierda lo que hagas vete de mi vida antes que decida hacerte algo peor

En ese mismo instante corrió con la poca ropa que le quedaba hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Como pude ser tan tonto, Amu

Corrí hasta mi departamento y abrí el balcón no estaba. Donde pudo haber ido. Comencé a buscarla por todo el barrio no la encontré.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, Amu donde estas

Donde estas mi pequeña neko

* * *

_**-Al dia siguiente-**_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Al despertarme no encontré a Tadase-kun, así que decidí explorar un poco la casa pero no me movía con mucha libertad mi cuerpo me pesaba y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Al salir del cuarto de tadase me encontré con un altar en el cual se mostraba tres fotos me quede viéndolo hasta que….

_**Tadase:**_ son mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Fallecieron hace dos años

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya….nya[pobrecito]

_**Tadase:**_ desde que se fueron comencé a independizarme. Y vos pequeña como estas déjame ver

Tadase me llevo hasta el sofá y me comenzó a ver pero….

_**Tadase:**_ estas que ardes en fiebre, espera aquí voy por unos paños de agua

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya,

* * *

_**-Tadase Pov- **_

Cuando regrese a mi departamento la pequeña Amu estaba observando el altar de mi familia le explique quienes era y parecía entenderme para ser una gatita es muy inteligente. La cogí y la lleve al sofá para ver su temperatura estaba ardiendo. Fui por unos paños fríos a la cocina y luego de unas horas su fiebre bajo pero aun tenia.

Revise su collar y encontré el nombre y le teléfono de su dueño. Era hora de llamarlo.

_**Ikuto:**_ si diga

_**Tadase:**_ buenos días, me comunico con el dueño de Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu? está contigo. Donde está, está bien

_**Tadase:**_ si, está conmigo la encontré ayer.

_**Ikuto:**_ enseguida voy, me podrías dar la dirección

_**Tadase:**_ claro anota

_**Ikuto:**_ ok

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Durante toda la noche no pude dormir bien solo pensaba en el daño que le hice a mi pequeña Amu. Donde estarás.

Me levante con el sonido del teléfono, no estaba de ánimos para cogerlo pero aun así lo tome

No me imagine que sería alguien llamando que había encontrado a MI AMU. No espero mucho anote la dirección y me fui a verla.

En el camino solo pensaba una cosa… espero perdones a tu tonto dueño

Cuando llegue a la casa me estaba esperando un muchacho

_**Ikuto:**_ buenos días, eres tu Tadase

_**Tadase:**_ así es, eres tú el dueño de la pequeña Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ así es soy yo, donde esta

_**Tadase:**_ espera un momento, cuando encontré Amu estaba con signos de golpes y mucha fiebre, ya ahora está bien. Me sorprende que la golpees. Acaso te desquitas con ella todo tus problemas

_**Ikuto:**_ no sabes de lo que hablas, yo jamás la golpearía. Fue un accidente y ya pago la persona que lo provoco

_**Tadase:**_ así que no fuiste tú la que la lastimo. Bueno por el momento te creeré tienes que verla y veremos que quiere hacer

_**Ikuto:**_ donde esta

_**Tadase:**_ por aquí

Entre a la casa, llegamos al salón y la vi a recostada en el sofá y con un pequeño trapito en su cabeza

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [que haces aquí]

_**Ikuto:**_ estas bien pequeña

Me acerque a ella pero no me esperaba que me gruñera y se alejara de mí. Porque Amu acaso no me puedes perdonar por mi tonto error.

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

No lo podía creer al frente mío estaba Ikuto, intento acercarse a mí y le gruñí pude ver sorpresa en su mirada. Pero yo no puedo volver a su lado, él ya tiene a su novia yo estorbo a su lado.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, perdóname por lo de ayer. Me entere que fue Sara y la bote de mi casa. Perdóname por no creer en ti

Como perdonarlo cuando dudo de mí, pero no es esa la única razón de que no puedo estar a su lado. Yo lo amo es esa la razón desde el momento en que lo comencé a amar supe que estar a su lado estaba prohibido.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, perdóname

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

No aguante más comencé a llorar me cogió entre sus brazos Tadase y lo que le dijo me dejo sorprendida….

_**Tadase:**_ lo siento, pero parece que ella no te quiere volver a ver. Lo mejor será que te vallas. Las estas poniendo nerviosa.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu… si esa es tu decisión creo que no podré hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de mi opinión. Adiós MI AMU, cuídate mucho. Oye cuídala bien.

_**Tadase:**_ eso hare, no te preocupes.

_**Ikuto:**_ adiós MI PEQUEÑA NEKO

Se fue, Ikuto se fue. No pude más comencé a llorar mucho. Se fue el hombre que más amo en mi vida se fue de mi lado todo por mi cobardía y mi falta de poder. IKUTOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_**-Tadase Pov -**_

Luego que se marchó el dueño de Amu ella se puso a llorar un buen rato para después dormirse. Me dio mucha pena verla así, pobre pero tranquila pequeña que desde hoy yo te cuidare bien. Salí hacer unas compras seguro le agradara cuando se levante.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Regrese a mi departamento, tire todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor estaba cansado, enojado, triste y solo.

Estaba solo una vez más.

Saque de la alacena una botella de wiski y brinde en el nombre de mi pequeña compañera. Quería ahogar mi soledad en el alcohol hasta que me quede dormido.

* * *

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Me quede dormida luego de tanto llorar, la levantarme Tadase-kun no estaba. Me puse a pesar en lo que me había dicho Ikuto, cuando….

_**Tadase:**_ Pequeña regrese y mira lo que te compre

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [que compro?]

_**Tadase:**_ mira que tal te gusta

Lo que me enseño Tadase-kun era unos lindos juguete para gatitos algunas mantas y comida. También había comprado un nuevo collar con el símbolo de una corona color amarilla.

_**Tadase:**_ como aquel muchacho ya no es tu dueño, lo mejor es que ahora tengas un collar con mis datos.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

Tadase-kun intento cambiarme el collar pero no lo deje, este collar era el único recuerdo que me queda de Ikuto. Además me gustó mucho la forma en que me lo dio.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Amu estaba acostada en el sofá cuando llego Ikuto luego de un día de duro trabajo según él.

_**Ikuto:**_ te compre algo, más te vale que te guste.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [que me compro, y cómo es eso que más vale que me guste]

_**Ikuto:**_ haber vamos a ponértelo

Después de unos minutos Ikuto cogió Amu en sus brazos y la llevo al espejo.

_**Ikuto:**_ mira, que tal te gusto?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [un collar, con forma de la carita de un neko. Qué lindo. Gracias por el detalle Ikuto] nya, nya

_**Ikuto:**_ jaj veo que te gusto, menos mal no sabes el trabajo que me costó encontrar uno. En la parte de adelante esta tu nombre y en la parte de atrás mis datos, para cualquier cosa.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [es hermoso]

_**Ikuto:**_ te ves linda con el sabias eso MI AMU

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya [mi amu */*, así me llamo Ikuto, el me considera suya.]

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_**Tadase:**_ parece que aún no te quieres quitar el collar de tu antiguo dueño. Bueno no te presionare luego te pondré el mío.

**Amu (gatita):** nya

_**Tadase:**_ ahora me pregunto si te cambiare el nombre.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya. [ Eso jamás]

_**Tadase:**_ mmmmmm creo que luego.

* * *

_**- UNA SEMANA DESPUES -**_

_**-Kukai Pov—**_

Ya una semana que el idiota de Ikuto no viene a trabajar. Tenía que ver qué pasaba así que fui al departamento del idiota. Toque la puerta pero la imagen que vi no era el Ikuto de siempre….

_**Kukai:**_ que te paso viejo

_**Ikuto:**_ que quieres Kukai, para que viniste

_**Kukai:**_ el jefe me mando a ver como estabas ya una semana que no vas a trabajar y pensó que habías muerto

_**Ikuto:**_ estoy vivo tal como puedes ver. Ahora vete

_**Kukai:**_ alto ahí. Qué te pasa y donde está la pequeña neko

_**Ikuto:**_ se ha ido de mi lado

_**Kukai:**_ que dijiste?

Esto era el colmo donde se fue Amu y que carajo le pasa a Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ tal como escuchaste Amu se fue de mi lado. Encontró un mejor dueño que yo.

_**Kukai:**_ tiene que haber una razón

_**Ikuto:**_ LARGATE KUKAI

Y me cerro de un portazo la puerta en la cara. El estado en que Ikuto estaba era lamentable se veía que no había dormido en años y tenía la cara todo demacrada. La partida de Amu lo tiene afectado, pero que pasó en realidad.

* * *

_**-Tadase Pov-**_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llego la pequeña Odete, ese el nombre que me gustaría ponerle. Pero no me hace caso con ese nombre solo reacciona cuando la llamo Amu.

El estado de la pequeña es variado hay días que está bien otros está mal. La fiebre no se le quita del todo. Le he comprado medicina pero no hay mucho resultado que digamos. Eh tratado de llevarla a doctor pero se niega ir.

_**Tadase:**_ Amu quédate tranquila y descansa, todo seria mas fácil si me dejaras llevarte a un doctor

_**Amu (gatita):**_ grrrrrr [eso jamás, si me llevas morirás ]

_**Tadase:**_ de acuerdo, pero no me gruñas recuerda que yo no soy igual que tu antiguo dueño para que me hagas eso

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Tadase:**_ me parece bien, además creo que te tienes que acostumbrar a tu nuevo nombre de acuerdo Odete.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ …

_**Tadase:**_ Odete

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Tadase:**_ me parece bien

Bueno al menos comienza a reaccionar con su nuevo nombre, pero lo que no logro cambiar es ese tonto collar. Bueno que más da luego será.

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

Luego que fui a visitar al tonto de Ikuto, espere tranquilo la noche para comenzar mi búsqueda. Ya era las 12 la hora indicada para mí.

La luna estaba en lo más alto dándome más facilidad en el cambio y así lo hice.

Mi cuerpo fue envuelto en una niebla color rojizo para después desaparecer y tener devuelta mi antigua forma. Tengo el cabello un poco más largo orejas y nueve colas alrededor mío y mi traje de batalla color blanco y verde.

Era la hora de comenzar.

Me dirigí al último punto donde Amu estuvo y capte su olor más adelante capte otro. Lo seguí en la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a un edificio el aroma salía de los departamentos de las planta bajas. Me dirigí al edificio contiguo y observe la ventana. Bingo la encontré pero no se la veía muy bien

_**Kukai:**_ que le habrá pasado a Amu, tengo que ir a verla

Y así lo hice decice mi trasformación y fui al departamento. Luego de tocar me salió un muchacho algo rarito según yo.

_**Tadase:**_ te puedo ayudar en algo

_**Kukai:**_ eh? Si claro amigo sabes… tu estas hospedando una gatita verdad

_**Tadase:**_ que tiene que ver la gatita contigo

_**Kukai:**_ la gatita es mía

_**Tadase:**_ eso es mentira, hace una semana vino su dueño

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Kukai:**_ Amu

_**Tadase:**_ lo siento pero vete y por cierto su nombre es Odete

Y me cerró la puerta que grosero este rubio y Odete que carajo de nombre es ese. Ahora la pregunta es cómo hablo con Amu. mmmmmmmmmm creo tener una idea solo me toca esperar hasta mañana.

_**-Al dia siguiente- **_

Tal como planee el rubio se fue de su casa y entre por el balcón y la encontré en el sofá.

_**Kukai:**_ Amu que haces aquí, porque no estas con Ikuto.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

_**Kukai:**_ Amu hazme el favor de responder en tu forma

_Dicho esto ella cambio de forma. Una luz de color rosado envolvió el cuerpo de Amu para después salir una chica con cabello rosa hasta la cintura y piel nievea._

_Pero su rostro estaba muy triste y Kukai no sabía la razón._

_**Kukai:**_ Amu que paso con Ikuto

_**Amu (humana):**_ que quieres Kukai

_**Kukai:**_ vaya así que vos también me dices lo mismo. Lo que quiero es que me digas que paso.

_**Amu (humana):**_ no pasó nada. Ya te puedes ir

_**Kukai:**_ Amu sabias que Ikuto no ha ido al trabajo ya hace una semana y ahora solo pasa bebiendo todo el día.

_**Amu (humana):**_ lo que dices es verdad

_**Kukai:**_ con que beneficio te mentira

_**-Amu Pov- **_

La palabras de Kukai me sorprendieron Ikuto bebiendo y triste por mí. Me sentí muy mal pero no podía volver con él. No ahora que el consejo está detrás de mí, no puedo poner en peligro al hombre que amo.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Kukai lo siento pero no puedo volver con Ikuto.

_**Kukai:**_ porque?

_**Amu (humana):**_ el consejo viene por mí.

_**Kukai:**_ como lo sabes.

_**Amu (humana):**_ recibí una carta de mi hermana anoche

_**-Flash Back-**_

Ya era tarde hace unas horas Kukai vino a verme pero Tadase-kun no lo dejo. Me asome por la ventana para asi poder observar la hermosa luna cuando…..

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nyaaaa

Una habe con plumas de color violeta entro y se posó en el sofá.

_**Amu (gatita):**_ que quieres aquí nya

No obtuve respuesta pero al rato, aquella misteriosa ave hablo

_**Ave:**_ tengo que crear la barrera antes para que puedas hablar con mi señora

_**Amu (gatita):**_ tu señora nya…

No pude terminar de hablar una atmosfera nos rodeó creando así la barrera.

_**Ave:**_ ya está listo, ahora vendrá mi señora a hablar con usted Hinamori Amu-sama

Ni me dejo hablar cuando ante mi apareció una joven al principio no la reconi pero….

_**Amu (gatita):**_ hermana nya

_**Nadeshiko:**_ veo que me has reconocido Amu-chan, puedes cambiar de forma tranquila el humano que está aquí no sabe de mi visita

_**Amu (gatita):**_ deacuerdo nya

Tal como me pidió mi hermana comencé a cambiar una nube de color rosa me envolvió para después demostrar mi verdadera forma.

_**Amu (humana):**_ listo hermana

Nadeshiko: Amu la razón por la que vine es para poder hablar contigo de algo muy importante

_**Amu (humana): **_que es?

_**Nadeshiko:**_ la primera es que ya me case con Zero

_**Amu (humana):**_ en serio felicidades, muchas felicidades hermana

_**Nadeshiko:**_ gracias Amu-chan ahora vivo con el ya no estoy bajo la tutela de Nikaido

_**Amu (humana):**_ me alegro hermana con el serás muy feliz

_**Nadeshiko:**_ si él te manda saludos también. Pero te tengo que decir algo más importante es sobre el consejo

_**Amu (humana):**_ que pasa con él?

_**Nadeshiko:**_ el consejo te está buscando Amu, me llego una carta en la que dice que si tengo alguna información tuya les avise. Amu-chan te buscan para la trasformación

_**Amu (humana):**_ …

_**Nadeshiko:**_ que harás Amu-chan regresaras o te quedaras aquí

_**Amu (humana):**_ la verdad no sé qué hacer.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ que te retiene de seguir Amu-chan

_**Amu (humana):**_ no es nada, pero si estás aquí el consejo que pasara contigo.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ tranquila, estoy en mi casa en estos momentos. Lo que estás viendo es una ilusión mía. Me tengo que ir Amu-chan cuídate mucho si, cualquier cosa no dudes en volver a mi lado hermanita recuerda mi casa es tu casa.

_**Amu (humana):**_ gracias hermana

La imagen de mi hermana desapareció junto con la barrera al momento que se quitó recobre mi forma de gatita para que no sospechara Tadase.

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_**Kukai:**_ así que el consejo ha comenzado la búsqueda

_**Amu (humana):**_ así es

_**Kukai:**_ que harás? Te quedaras aquí o te iras a otro lado

_**Amu (humana):**_ la verdad no se que hacer Kukai.

_**Kukai:**_ Amu lo mejor sería….. Regreso

_**Amu (humana):**_ si lo mejor será que te vayas

_**Kukai:**_ nos vemos

Kukai se fue por el balcón y yo comencé a transformarme una vez más. Me sentía mal me comenzó a dar vuelta la cabeza cuando todo se pudo negro.

_**-Tadase Pov- **_

Luego de un día de trabajo regrese a mi casa pero al entrar me encontré con…

_**Tadase:**_ Odete estas bien

_**Amu (gatita):**_ … nya…

_**Tadase:**_ que te pasa. No puede ser estas ardiendo en fiebre.

_**Amu (gatita):….**_nya… nya [no es nada]

_**Tadase:**_ no tengo opción te llevare al hospital

Cogí a Amu en mis brazos y me la lleve en el camino me volví a encontrar con el muchacho de la otra vez

_**Kukai:**_ conozco un hospital perfecto para ella

_**Tadase:**_ porque debería seguirte

_**Kukai:**_ porque si no me sigues morirá

_**Tadase:**_ de acuerdo

_**Kukai:**_ por aquí.

Después de tanto caminar llegamos a un hospital lo reconocí al paso era el nuevo hospital que habían construido pero yo que sepa es para humanos no para mascotas.

_**Tadase:**_ este hospital es para humanos no para mascotas

_**Kukai:**_ aquí la entenderán, sígueme.

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

Estaba dando un paseo cuando me encontré con el nuevo dueño de Amu, me acerque a él y la pequeña tontita estaba enferma. Lo mejor sería llevarla con Rima, es experta en curar enfermedades de hanyou. Menos mal que está en el nuevo hospital.

Me acerque al muchacho para guiarlo al hospital donde trabaja Rima al principio no quiso pero luego accedió mas le valía hacerlo o me tocaba matarlo ahí mismo.

_**-En el hospital- **_

Llegamos al hospital en recepción pregunte por Rima Mashiro y fuimos a verla la encontramos viendo una comedia cuando….

_**Kukai:**_ Rima

_**Rima:**_ que haces aquí Kukai, pasa algo

_**Kukai:**_ necesito tu ayuda

_**Rima:**_ que paso habla ya

_**Kukai:**_ es mi amiga Amu está enferma

_**Rima:**_ donde esta déjame verla

_**Kukai:**_ oye amigo tráela aquí

_**Tadase:**_ ella es, una pregunta usted es veterinaria

_**Rima:**_ si lo soy, dámela me la llevo para examinarla.

_**Kukai:**_ hare una llamada, enseguida vuelvo. Dejo Amu en tus manos Rima

_**Rima:**_ de acuerdo anda tranquilo.

Deje el lugar y me dirigí a unas cabinas para llamar justo hoy no tenía saldo en mi celular. Marque el número y espere que atendiera.

_**Ikuto:**_ diga

_**Kukai:**_ viejo soy yo

_**Ikuto:**_ que quieres

_**Kukai:**_ es sobre Amu está enferma y en el hospital

_**Ikuto:**_ que dijiste, donde está. Voy para allá

_**Kukai:**_ anota viejo está en el hospital Clamp

_**Ikuto:**_ enseguida voy

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Estaba tirado en el suelo luego de tanta tomadera me quede dormido. Me fui a bañar para quitarme el malestar y me prepare algo para comer. Puede que para la mayoría mi tristeza sea absurda hasta me dirían cómprate otra mascota pero Amu es única con ella a mi lado ya no sentía esta soledad que me carcome.

Estaba a punto de comer cuando sonó el teléfono….

Era una llamada de Kukai le iba a colgar cuando me dijo que MI AMU estaba en el hospital no lo dude ni dos veces para dirigirme a donde esta ella.

_**-En el hospital- **_

Al llegar me encontré con Kukai y el nuevo dueño aunque me duela de MI AMU

_**Ikuto:**_ donde esta

_**Kukai:**_ ahora la está atendiendo la doctora. Ahí viene

La doctora era una chica algo pequeña con cabello rubio y rizado. Bueno es no importa ahora, lo que me importa es saber como estará MI AMU. _(N/A: al menos describe a Rima un poco U_U)_

_**Ikuto:**_ como esta

_**Rima:**_ está bien, ya está estable solo uno la puede ver Kukai

_**Kukai:**_ Ikuto la vera Rima

_**Rima:**_ estas seguro

_**Kukai:**_ muy pronto lo sabrá tranquila

_**Rima:**_ de acuerdo, ven sígueme

_**Ikuto:**_ si

Ya cuando nos íbamos a ir el rubio patoso nos detiene

_**Tadase:**_ yo debería verla es mi mascota

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu no es sola una mascota y yo la veré

_**Rima:**_ el la vera y tú la puedes ver luego entendido

_**Tadase:**_ pero

_**Rima:**_ entendido eh dicho

Seguimos hasta llegar una habitación al entrar MI AMU estaba en la cama con algunos aparatos en su pequeño cuerpo

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Rima:**_ solo diez minutos

_**Ikuto:**_ de acuerdo gracias

_**Rima:**_ de nada

Se fue Rima. Me senté a lado de MI AMU, estaba algo caliente seguro la fiebre aun no le baja. Fui a mojar mi pañuelo y se lo puse en su cabecita, tan pequeña y tiene que sufrir tanto.

Ikuto: Amu como desearía que me perdonaras y vuelvas a mi lado.

Comencé a acariciar su cabecita, era lo único que podía hacer hasta que me quede dormido…..

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov—**_

Me encontré con Rima en su consultorio.

_**Kukai:**_ gracias por todo Rima, te debo una

_**Rima:**_ no hay de que, ella es aquella chica de la que me hablaste.

_**Kukai:**_ si ella es Hinamori Amu

_**Rima:**_ la chica que persigue el consejo, pero cuál es la razón

_**Kukai:**_ lo mismo me pregunto yo

_**Rima:**_ por ahora aquí estará segura, yo me encargo

_**Kukai:**_ gracias

Dejaría a Amu al cuidado de Rima, ella era experta en hanyous.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Al despertarme Amu seguía dormida, la toque y la fiebre había bajado. Agradezco al cielo por eso. Me iba a levantar cuando….

Una luz comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Amu la rodeo por completo era muy brillante. Cuando al fin pude abrir mis ojos no estaba en la cama el pequeño cuerpo de MI AMU, estaba el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos rosados y piel nívea.

_**Ikuto:**_ que paso aquí?

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Sentí mi cuerpo un poco más ligero comencé a abrir mis ojos cuando…

No reconocí el lugar donde estaba

_**Amu (humana):**_ donde estoy

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto que haces aquí

_**Ikuto:**_ …

Luego me di cuenta porque el silencio de Ikuto estaba en mi forma humana no puede ser, me ha descubierto que hare ahora como explicarle a Ikuto todo esto…..

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola a todos (°_°)/ como han estado. Espero que súper que bien

Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo de MI GATITA, tal como anuncie en mi byYuukiUchija18Karla -

Contiene más de 15 hojas escritas XD yeah jaj al fin rompí mi record de escritura.

Que les pareció al fin Ikuto supo el secreto de Amu, porque el consejo se empeña en trasformar Amu, que pasara con Sara y Tadase.

Quien es Rima.

y que les parecio el nombre que le puso Tadase a AMu. a mi en lo personal me pareció algo tonto el nombre jaj pero encajaba con los gustos de Tadase XD

Todo eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy con mucho cariño para ustedes.

_**Ren:**_ al fin actualizas

_**Yuuki:**_ ¬¬ no es mi culpa estoy trabajando y casi no tengo tiempo libre

_**Ren:**_ si claro trabajar, como no

_**Yuuki:**_ haya tú si no me crees

_**Ren:**_ pos la verdad no te creo

_**Yuuki:**_ eres malo. Pero no importa espero sus rewievs y sugerencias y los tomatazos para Ren

_**Ren:**_ ¬¬ como siempre con los tomates

_**Yuuki:**_ nos vemos jajaj

_**Ren:**_ cuídense y no olviden mandarle un tomate a Yuuki también jajaj

* * *

_**By Yuuki Uchija**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Sentí mi cuerpo un poco más ligero comencé a abrir mis ojos cuando…

No reconocí el lugar donde estaba

_**Amu (humana):**_ donde estoy

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto que haces aquí

_**Ikuto:**_ …

Luego me di cuenta porque el silencio de Ikuto estaba en mi forma humana no puede ser, me ha descubierto que hare ahora como explicarle a Ikuto todo esto….

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Confía en mi**_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

No lo podía creer, Ikuto estaba aquí conmigo. Pero mi alegría no me duro mucho él había descubierto mi más grande secreto. Tengo miedo de cuál será su reacción.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto

_**Ikuto:…**_quién eres?

_**Amu (humana):….**_soy …..Amu

Ikuto no decía nada, estaba pálido. Lo sabía él no me creerá….eh tomado una decisión es hora que lo sepas….es hora….de que sepas lo mucho que te amo.

Si me odias después de esto… me alejare de ti… mi amado Ikuto.

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**La decisión de Amu estaba tomada, pero no todo sería tan sencillo para ella.**_

_**-En el consultorio de Rima-**_

Mientras que Rima y Kukai estaban charlando ambos detectaron el flujo de poder de Amu disminuir…

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov- **_

Que significa esto, el poder de Amu ah disminuido…

_**Kukai:**_ mierda…Rima

_**Rima:**_ vamos a verlos

No ahora Amu, si Ikuto descubre su secreto el consejo lo va a matar.

Fuimos a ver Amu y justo lo que me temia, Ikuto la descubrió.

_**En el cuarto de Amu**_

_**Kukai:**_ Ikuto…oye viejo

_**Ikuto:**_ que significa esto Kukai, donde esta Amu y quien es ella.

_**Kukai:**_ Ella es mi prima…Amu esta por aca

Lo mejor será borrarle la memoria tal como lo hice con el rubio.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Lleve al rubio al consultoría de Rima, diciéndole que ella quería hablar con él.

_**Tadase:**_ donde esta Odete…

No lo deje hablar más lo ataque de una, lo tire al piso y Rima lo dejo inconsciente.

_**Rima:**_ estas seguro

_**Kukai:**_ no tenemos opción, si no le borramos la memoria el consejo lo matara.

_**Rima:**_ tienes razón, según las reglas ningún humano debe saber de nosotros.

_**Kukai:**_ comencemos con el ritual

_**Rima:**_ de acuerdo, colocare la barrera.

No podíamos poner en peligro al rubio era por su bien que olvidara el tiempo que vivió con Amu.

En ese instante Rima y yo tomamos nuestras formas originales.

_El cuerpo de Rima fue envuelto en una nube color dorado cubriendo toda su figura, luego una destellante luz rebelo una chica con cuernos de ambos lados de su rostro. Uno de sus cuernos tenía una flor color blanca que lo adornaba._

_Llevaba una blusa con mangas largas parecida a los kimonos (solo la parte de arriba) y una falta de color negro. Medias que cubrían sus esbeltas piernas y en sus brazos protectores. Ella era una youkai del clan de los ogros lunares y dos espadas ubicadas en su cintura._

_El cuerpo de Kukai fue envuelto en una nube color verde cubriendo todo su cuerpo, luego una destellante luz revelo un joven con orejas en su cabeza de color café. Su traje era de color blanco con verde parecido a los antiguos trajes chinos de batalla._

_Alrededor de el nueves colas se movían en diferentes direcciones y en su cuello llevaba un largo collar con el símbolo de un dragón. Y una espada en la cintura_.

_**Rima:**_ hay que apurarnos la barrera no durara mucho.

_**Kukai:**_ comencemos

En ese pequeño consultorio colocamos en el centro el cuerpo del rubio y dibujamos los sellos para el ritual del olvido más conocido como _**"Sello Negro".**_

Comenzamos el ritual:

_**Kukai:**_ Yo Souma Kukai

_**Rima:**_ Yo Mashiro Rima

_**Ambos:**_ te invocamos a ti guardián negro, acude a nuestro llamado y llévate los recuerdos de este joven.

Al terminar el conjuro del pecho del rubio salió una flor blanca que era los recuerdos que había adquirido con Amu o como el la llamaba Odete.

_**Rima:**_ yo me encargare de el

_**Kukai:**_ que le dirás

_**Rima:**_ que tuvo un accidente y que estaba en coma

_**Kukai:**_ no crees que es algo fuerte lo que le vas a decir

_**Rima:**_ preferible esto, a que luego venga el consejo y lo maten

_**Kukai:**_ tienes razón

_**Rima:**_ quitare la barrera

Rima cogió el cuerpo del rubio y quito su trasformación antes de irse a dejar al rubio a una habitación del hospital

_**Fin flash back**_

* * *

_**Kukai:**_ vamos Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ de acuerdo

_**Amu (humana):**_ espera Kukai

_**Kukai:**_ tienes que descansar querida prima

_**Amu (humana):**_ no dejare que me olvide

_**Kukai:**_ es por su bien

_**Amu (humana):**_ no te dejare llevar el sello

_**-Fin Kukai Pov—**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Sabia cuáles eran las intenciones de Kukai él quiere utilizar el _**"Sello Negro"**_ en Ikuto para que me olvide. Pero no lo permitiré no sin antes sepa la verdad sobre mí.

_**Amu (humana):**_ espera Ikuto tenemos que hablar

_**Ikuto:**_ no te conozco, no sé de qué deberíamos hablar. Vamos Kukai

Piensa rápido Amu o perderás a Ikuto…

_**Amu (humana):**_ tsukiyo no marionetto esa es tu música favorita, te gusta ver la luna con una taza de leche tibia, detestas que te hagan esperar y tu color favorito es el negro….

_**Ikuto:**_ como sabes todo eso

_**Kukai:**_ vamos ya viejo

No, no te dejare que te lo lleves Kukai. Si no me escuchas tendré que gritar si es necesario…

_**Amu (humana):**_ YA NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MAS, YA NO MAS IKUTO

_**Ikuto:**_ de que hablas

_**Amu (humana):**_ te lo demostrare ahora

_**Rima:**_ yo de ti no hago nada pequeña

Justo cuando me iba a trasformar apareció una chica de cabello rubio en la habitación

_**Rima:**_ si quieres asumir las consecuencias adelante pero ten en cuenta que tal vez no te crea

_**Amu (humana):**_ tomare el riesgo

_**Kukai:**_ de que hablan ustedes dos

_**Rima:**_ colocare la barrera

_**Amu (humana):**_ muchas gracias….emmm

_**Rima:**_ Mashiro Rima es mi nombre

_**Amu (humana):**_ muchas gracias Rima-chan

_**Kukai:**_ no lo permitiré

Antes que Kukai pudiera hacer algo Rima-chan uso un conjuro para detenerlo

_**Rima:**_ Atadura de luz. Comienza ya

_**Amu (humana):**_ ahora sabrás la verdad Ikuto

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

El cuerpo de Amu fue envuelto por una nove de color rosada. Luego una intensa luz revelo el pequeño cuerpo de una gatita de color rosado y en su cuello se encontraba un hermoso collar con el símbolo de carita de gato.

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Al principio no entendí nada de lo que pasaba primero estaba cuidando a mi pequeña Amu y de un momento a otro estaba una chica muy hermosa en su lugar. Antes la había visto pero pensé que era un sueño.

_**-Flash Back—**_

Ya era las dos de la madrugada o más, me levante para ir por un poco de agua cuando escuche algo de ruido en la cocina. Fui a ver y vio a una chica de cabello largo rosado me iba a acercar cuando… todo se puso negro cuando me levante tenia a mi pequeña Amu a mi lado.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya…nya _[estas bien]_

_**Ikuto:**_ tranquila pequeña estoy bien parece que no eh dormido lo suficiente jaja vámonos mi Amu

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya

Cogí a Amu y me dirigí a retomar de nuevo mi siesta.

_**-Fin Flash Back—**_

Aquella vez pensé que era un sueño a ver visto a esa chica en mi casa si la única persona que vivía conmigo era Amu, pero ahora todo tiene sentido…

_**Amu (gatita):**_ nya Ikuto nya

_**Ikuto:**_ puedes hablar?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ si nya, puede que… no me creas pero yo soy una hanyou

_**Ikuto:**_ que es eso?

_**Rima:**_ mitad humana, mitad demonio

_**Ikuto:**_ demonio…y humana

_**Amu (gatita):**_ así es nya coff coff

_**Ikuto:**_ oye estas bien?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ si nya coff

_**Rima:**_ es suficiente no puedes mantener esa forma

_**Amu (gatita):**_ estoy bien nya

_**Ikuto:**_ toma tu verdadera forma, tranquila te seguiré escuchando

_**Amu (gatita):**_ de acuerdo nya

Luego que le dije que tomara su forma comenzó una nube a envolver su cuerpo para después aparecer una vez más aquella hermosa chica, pero había algo diferente. Su rostro estaba muy pálido

_**Ikuto:**_ oye estas bien?

_**Amu (humana):**_ jaja repetiste otra vez la misma frase

_**Rima:**_ Amu por ahora lo mejor sera que descanses, tu poder mágico esta muy débil.

_**Amu (humana):**_ pero…

_**Ikuto:**_ descansa ya niña terca

_**Amu (humana):**_ que no soy una niña

_**Ikuto:**_ jajaj duerme ya Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ no te vallas

_**Ikuto:**_ no lo hare

No paso mucho tiempo para que Amu se durmiera…

_**Kukai:**_ Ikuto necesito hablar contigo acompáñame

_**Rima:**_ por ahora me retiro, Kukai cualquier cosa me avisas

_**Kukai:**_ de acuerdo

Luego que la doctora se fuera, dejamos a Amu en su habitación y fuimos a hablar al jardín del hospital.

* * *

_**Jardín del Hospital**_

_**Kukai:**_ dime Ikuto porque estas tan tranquilo

_**Ikuto:**_ ….

_**Kukai:**_ le creíste todo a Amu, no gritaste, ni huiste luego de saber lo que es

_**Ikuto:**_ porque habría de huir de ella… para mi Amu es lo más importante que tengo

_**Kukai:**_ no te importaría morir por su culpa

_**Ikuto:**_ a que te refieres

_**Kukai:**_ que morirás si sigues a su lado, dejarías sola a tu querida hermana y…

_**Ikuto:**_ no me importa

_**Kukai:**_ no entiendes ni sabes nada de Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ A CASO TU LO SABES

_**Kukai:**_ SOY SU PROMETIDO

_**Ikuto:**_ qué?

_**Kukai:**_ tal como lo oyes, yo le dije a Amu que se escondiera contigo. Mientras yo planeaba todo para vivir juntos, la amo Ikuto y mataría a quien sea con tal de que la alejen de mi lado

Kukai y Mi Amu juntos….esto tenía que ser una maldita broma. Iba a golpearlo pero …. Yo no soy nadie… todo lo que dijo es verdad no sé nada de ella.

Me aleje de ese sitio lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con ella y si es todo verdad la dejaría en paz…

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov—**_

* * *

Lo que no sabía ni Kukai ni Ikuto es que alguien escuchaba su conversación.

* * *

_**-Rima Pov—**_

Luego de terminar mi ronda busque a Kukai para arreglar la estadía de Amu en el hospital. Eh? Así que no saben quién soy, bueno me presento me llamo Mashiro Rima tengo cabello ondulado amarillo y ojos dorados, soy una youkai del clan de los ogros lunares.

Vine al mundo humano huyendo de mi sangrienta vida, pero al venir a aquí me enamore de un humano y vivo en secreto con él.

Jump ya no hablare más de mí. Comencé a buscar a Kukai cuando lo encontré una conversación bastante interesante. Al terminar me acerque….

_**Rima:**_ es que piensas mentirle

_**Kukai:**_ Rima

_**Rima:**_ dime que ganas con mentirle, sabes muy bien que ellos están destinados a estar juntos

_**Kukai:**_ no pienso dejarlo morir, Utau se quedaría sola

_**Rima:**_ te refieres a su hermana que tierno así que te gusta

_**Kukai:**_ */* cállate Rima

_**Rima:**_ no piensas en la felicidad de Amu

_**Kukai:**_ si lo hago pero si están juntos el consejo los puede matar

_**Rima:**_ lo mismo va para ti Kukai si estas con aquella humana también corren peligro

_**Kukai:**_ yo la protegeré

_**Rima: **_el humano es fuerte además posee un poder muy grande

_**Kukai:**_ a que te refieres

_**Rima:**_ son cosas que ni entenderías

_**Kukai:**_ QUE DIJISTES

_**Rima:**_ no grites Kukai, me voy y deja de meterte en la vida de los demás

Me aleje de Kukai, el que mienta así demuestra que se enamoró de la hermana de aquel muchacho. Pero aun así no debió mentir, ahora todo depende de que tan fuerte es el amor de Amu y Ikuto.

_**-Fin Rima Pov-**_

* * *

Cuando Ikuto regreso a la habitación de Amu la encontró plácidamente dormida decidió esperar a que se levantara, pero todo lo que hoy había pasado lo dejo totalmente agotado y no guanto mas y durmió cerca de ella.

_**Al dia siguiente **_

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Sentía algo suave a mi lado, me aferre a él era tan cómodo….al abrir mis ojos me tope de lleno con el rostro de Ikuto me dio un susto verlo tan cerca de mí, me dieron ganas de besarlo pero cuando me iba a mover me di cuenta que estaba casi encima de él, me comencé a mover para bajarme pero sin querer rose la entrepierna de Ikuto provocando de el un gruñido y que se despertara.

_**Ikuto:**_ arrrrgg, que haces

_**Amu (humana):**_ lo siento no era mi intención, ahora me bajo

_**Ikuto:**_ no te muevas

_**Amu (humana):**_ pero Ikuto….

No pude terminar de hablar cuando Ikuto me comenzó a besar esto era el paraíso no resistí mas y le devolví el beso. Luego de unos instantes sentí la lengua de Ikuto sobre mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo deje y el beso se realizó cada vez más intenso me aferre con una mano a su hombro mientras que con la otra acariciaba el suave cabello de Ikuto.

Sentí como una de las manos de Ikuto estaba en mi cadera y la otra estaba en mi muslo. No quería que este beso terminara jamás pero para mala suerte mía tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire….

_**Amu (humana):**_ Iku….to….por…..que

_**Ikuto:**_ pen….se…que….me…es…ta…ba…vol…viendo….loco. Cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti. No dejare que nadie te aleje de mí, no me importa si no eres humana lo que me importa es que sigas a mi lado.

Todo lo que había dicho Ikuto aquellas hermosas palabras eran para mi, aguante mas y comencé a llorar.

_**Ikuto:**_ tranquila no llores…..si quieres que me aleje así lo h are

_**Amu (humana):**_ nooo, no lo hagas no me dejes Ikuto

No podía permitir que se aleje de mí, eso jamás me aferre más a el _**[N/A: recuerden Amu esta antes del beso casi encima de Ikuto, ahora después del beso esta totalmente encima de el].**_

Y sin querer otra vez toque la entrepierna de Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ arrgg ….. Amu lo mejor es que te bajes, así hablaremos mejor

_**Amu (humana):**_ */* eh.. Si

Me baje de Ikuto y él se sentó en la silla de a lado de mi cama, oír lo gruñir por mi culpa es algo que me alegro mucho

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, será mejor que hablemos

Amu (humana): de acuerdo, es hora de que sepas toda la verdad Ikuto.

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Aquel beso que había tenido con Amu, no tengo palabras para expresar lo maravilloso y delicioso que fue tenerla en mis brazos y probar sus labios.

Pero no podía hacerme ilusiones cuando es la prometida de Kukai….tengo que averiguar qué es lo que siente por mí.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que es Kukai para ti

_**Amu (humana):**_ es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde pequeña

_**Ikuto:**_ es tu prometido

_**Amu (humana):**_ jajajaja no jaja porque la pregunta Ikuto

Así que no es su prometida, perfecto antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta me acerque a Amu se sonrojo al instante pero antes de besarla.

_**Ikuto: **_dime Amu que sientes por mí

_**Amu (humana): **_*/* yo…yo…te….quie….ro

_**Ikuto:**_ solo eso

Quería escuchar de los labios de MI AMU que era lo que sentía por mí, me acerque más a su rostro era pocos los centímetros que me separaba de sus labios

_**Ikuto:**_ dime Amu solo eso

_**Amu (humana):**_ Iku…to…te…..a….m…..o

_**Ikuto:**_ perfecto

Pero justo cuando la iba a besar Amu me detiene

_**Ikuto:**_ que pasa

_**Amu (humana):**_ y tu Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ yo no te quiero

_**Amu (humana):**_ eres cruel déjame ir

_**Ikuto:**_ espera aun no termino

_**Amu (humana):**_ no es necesario, sé que no soy igual a Sara

_**Ikuto:**_ no te compares con esa mujer Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ es tu novia

_**Ikuto:**_ no ya no lo es. Pero déjame terminar de hablar Amu. Escucha bien pequeña tonta. TE AMO AMU, MI AMU me enamore de ti

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto */*

La abrase y una vez más unimos nuestros labios en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Los labios de Amu me sabían a fresas era tan suaves eran perfectos para mí. MI AMU MIA Y DE NADIE MAS.

Cuando terminamos la abrase y me subí a la cama y la atraje hasta mí. La rodee su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos.

_**Ikuto:**_ dime Amu, a donde iras luego que te recuperes

_**Amu (humana):**_ contigo

_**Ikuto:**_ muy bien pequeña, sabes quiero saber todo sobre ti,

_**Amu (humana):**_ yo también Ikuto, quiero saber todo sobre ti

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu ya sabes todo sobre mí

_**Amu (humana):**_ quiero saber mucho más

_**Ikuto:**_ por mí no hay problema en enseñarte mi gatita

_**Amu (humana):**_ jijjij TE AMO IKUTO

_**Ikuto:**_ TE AMO AMU

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov—**_

* * *

El amor de Amu y Ikuto cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Pero será lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar todo los problemas que los esperan.

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos mina como han estado, pos yo full trabajo U_U ahora que estoy trabajando casi no tengo tiempo para escribir puuuu jajaj.

Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, al fin Ikuto supo algo sobre Amu.

_**Ren:**_ Yuuki

_**Yuuki:**_ si dime

_**Ren:**_ te demoraste mucho

_**Yuuki:**_ jaja te dije que estoy trabajando

_**Ren:**_ si claro, no eres tú el que recibe los tomates ni la amenazas por demorarte ¬¬

_**Yuuki:**_ jajaja si pero no te enojes

_**Ren:**_ jump

jaja se enojó Ren bueno no importa jajaa,

Espero sus mensajes y recomendaciones XD nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Sayonara mina

_**by yuuki-chan**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Aquel beso que había tenido con Amu, no tengo palabras para expresar lo maravilloso y delicioso que fue tenerla en mis brazos y probar sus labios.

Pero no podía hacerme ilusiones cuando es la prometida de Kukai….tengo que averiguar qué es lo que siente por mí.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que es Kukai para ti

_**Amu (humana):**_ es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde pequeña

_**Ikuto:**_ es tu prometido

_**Amu (humana):**_ jajajaja no jaja porque la pregunta Ikuto

Así que no es su prometida, perfecto antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta me acerque a Amu se sonrojo al instante pero antes de besarla.

_**Ikuto: **_dime Amu que sientes por mí

_**Amu (humana): **_*/* yo…yo…te….quie….ro

_**Ikuto:**_ solo eso

Quería escuchar de los labios de MI AMU que era lo que sentía por mí, me acerque más a su rostro era pocos los centímetros que me separaba de sus labios

_**Ikuto:**_ dime Amu solo eso

_**Amu (humana):**_ Iku…to…te…..a….m…..o

_**Ikuto:**_ perfecto

Pero justo cuando la iba a besar Amu me detiene

_**Ikuto:**_ que pasa

_**Amu (humana):**_ y tu Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ yo no te quiero

_**Amu (humana):**_ eres cruel déjame ir

_**Ikuto:**_ espera aun no termino

_**Amu (humana):**_ no es necesario, sé que no soy igual a Sara

_**Ikuto:**_ no te compares con esa mujer Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ es tu novia

_**Ikuto:**_ no ya no lo es. Pero déjame terminar de hablar Amu. Escucha bien pequeña tonta. TE AMO AMU, MI AMU me enamore de ti

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto */*

La abrase y una vez más unimos nuestros labios en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Los labios de Amu me sabían a fresas era tan suaves eran perfectos para mí. MI AMU MIA Y DE NADIE MAS.

Cuando terminamos la abrase y me subí a la cama y la atraje hasta mí. La rodee su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos.

_**Ikuto:**_ dime Amu, a donde iras luego que te recuperes

_**Amu (humana):**_ contigo

_**Ikuto:**_ muy bien pequeña, sabes quiero saber todo sobre ti,

_**Amu (humana):**_ yo también Ikuto, quiero saber todo sobre ti

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu ya sabes todo sobre mí

_**Amu (humana):**_ quiero saber mucho más

_**Ikuto:**_ por mí no hay problema en enseñarte mi gatita

_**Amu (humana):**_ jijjij TE AMO IKUTO

_**Ikuto:**_ TE AMO AMU

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov—**_

El amor de Amu y Ikuto cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Pero será lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar todo los problemas que los esperan.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Viviendo Juntos**_

"En esta vida no todo se consigue por el camino fácil"

_**- Habitación de Amu- Hospital**__**-**_

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Estar acotada una vez más en la misma cama que Ikuto me daba mucha alegría.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ dime

_**Amu (humana):**_ cuando me recupere puedo volver contigo

_**Ikuto:**_ que cosas dices, claro que te iras conmigo y no me importa para nada ese idiota

_**Amu (humana):**_ te refieres a Tadase-kun, él era amable conmigo, aunque algo posesivo—esto último lo dijo en susurro pero debido a la cercanía que tenía con Ikuto el escucho todo—

Al decir esto Ikuto se levantó un poco de mi lado, parecía molesto me atrajo más hacia él.

_**Ikuto:**_ te hiso algo ese idiota

_**Amu (humana):**_ no….nada

_**Ikuto:**_ más le vale.

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo más, alguien entro a mi cuarto…

_**Sara:**_ pero miren que lindo cuadro

_**Ikuto:**_ Sara que haces aquí?

No lo podía creer ella estaba aquí, Ikuto se paró y fue a donde estaba ella

_**Ikuto:**_ largo de aquí, deje muy en claro esa vez que no te quiero ver

_**Sara:**_ jump, eres mío y yo decido cuando te dejo, pero puedo ver que ella es tu nuevo juguete. Dime zorrita quien eres

_**Amu (humana):**_ no eres nadie para hablarme así. Vete de mi cuarto ahora mismo

_**Ikuto:**_ largo de aquí Sara

_**Sara:**_ mi amor, por ahora me iré. Pero muy pronto volveré, recuerda eso mi amado Ikuto.

Se fue de mi cuarto aquella mujer que me había hecho tanto daño, en ese instante un sentimiento de frustración y de odio me lleno mi corazón. Acaso Ikuto aún tenía sentimientos por ella.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ …..dime

_**Ikuto:**_ que te sucede

_**Amu (humana):**_ porque lo dices

_**Ikuto:**_ desde que vino Sara estas rara.

_**Amu (humana):**_ no es nada, en serio

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu mi relación con ella….

_**Amu (humana):**_ está bien, me puedes dejar sola por favor

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, de acuerdo

Quería estar sola, no sabía que hacer jamás en vida me había sentido así. Tan solo con verla un sentimiento de odio nacía en mí, no yo no era así que me pasaba.

Cada vez más me sentía mas triste, amo a Ikuto y no quiero que lo alejen de mí, pero el tendrá aun sentimientos por Sara….me gustaría preguntárselos pero no puedo

Con aquellos sentimientos me recosté en mi cama…..

_**Amu (humana):…**_me hace falta…

La cama del hospital por extraño que parezca me parecía enorme sin el ahí. Escuche un ruido en la puerto y luego entro Ikuto

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, necesitamos hablar seriamente

Se acercó a mi lado y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a lado de mi cama.  
_**Ikuto:**_ Amu….

_**Amu (humana):**_ no digas nada Ikuto en serio

_**Ikuto:**_ que te sucede, tú no eres así

_**Amu (humana):**_ vos no sabes como soy

_**Ikuto:**_ en serio? Jajaj si claro Amu te conozco lo suficiente para decir que no eres asi

_**Amu (humana):**_ también conoces a Sara

_**Ikuto:**_ porque la nombras ahora

_**Amu (humana):**_ deberías ir con ella

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije, TE AMO MI GATITA. Dudas de mis sentimientos por ti.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto yo….nose…ademas tienes novia

_**Ikuto:**_ es verdad tengo novia….

_**Amu (humana):**_ lo sabía…..

_**Ikuto:**_ déjame terminar Amu, mi novia se llama Amu. Amu quieres ser mi novia?

No lo podía creer Ikuto me había elegido, sentía como si corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Tantas emociones tenia…pero la que más resaltaba era la inmensa alegría que sentía

_**Amu (humana):**_ si, si quiero Ikuto

Me acerque a Ikuto y lo atraje hacia mi quedando el encima mío.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu…

_**Amu (humana):**_ Te amo, jamás volver a dudar de este sentimiento que tengo por ti

Una vez más nos besamos demostrando cuanto nos amábamos.

_**Ikuto:**_ esto me comienza a gustar

_**Amu (humana):**_ jajaj hentai

Te amo es lo único que importa en esta vida, ya no dudare más de este sentimiento. Y luchare por el si es necesario, con tal de que no te le alejen de mi lado.

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Sara Pov- **_

Luego que Ikuto me corriera de su departamento aquella vez, había jurado vengarme de él. Jamás aceptaría aquella humillación que me hiso me la tenía que pagar con interés de eso me asegurare no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Estuve un tiempo vigilando su departamento por fuera necesitaba encontrarlo solo para darle su merecido sin ningún testigo presente. Pero el muy idiota siempre se me escapaba.

Un día Ikuto salió de su departamento muy apurado lo seguí y al llegar me encontré con un hospital, me dirigí hacia la habitación donde había entrado. Cuando me encontré con una estúpida chica a su lado, entre sin importarme nada y le dije unas cuantas cositas. Luego me fui de aquel inmundo lugar, el idiota de Ikuto me había cambiado por una mocosa.

Mi orgullo no podía con esto, rápidamente me dirigí a una de mis cafeterías favoritas luego de hacer una llamada a mi "amigo".

_**-En la cafetería-**_

Al llegar a la cafetería me estaba esperando mi "amigo", lo salude con un beso en la boca. Su nombre es Madara, no voy a negar que me gusta pero nuestra relación es de puro interés y placer.

_**Sara:**_ veo que eres muy puntual

_**Madara:**_ siempre soy puntual contigo amor

_**Sara:**_ dime Madara me harías un favor

_**Madara:**_ qué favor

_**Sara:**_ quiero que investigues por ahora a este tipo y todos sus puntos débiles.

Le entregue la foto de Ikuto

_**Madara:**_ listo, preciosa para cuando quieres la información y el "trabajo".

_**Sara:**_ tomate tu tiempo por ahora solo consigue información luego harás tu "trabajo". No quiero levantar sospechas.

_**Madara:**_ eres cruel pero me facinas, dime quieres ir a "jugar" un rato.

_**Sara:**_ claro vamos mi amor

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos a un hotel a "jugar". Por ahora mi plan contra Ikuto está en marcha ya verás maldito me pagaras por aquella humillación.

_**-Fin Sara Pov- **_

* * *

_**- 3 Días Después-**_

Ya había pasado 3 días desde que Amu había colapsado y llevada al hospital. Este era su ultimo día en el hospital lo cual la llenaba de mucha emoción porque saldría de la cárcel así era como se refería Amu al hospital.

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

Luego de la aparición de Sara eh estado más atento vigilando que no vuelva a molestar a Amu.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Amu hoy le darían el alta, al entrar me encontré a Amu en su forma de gatita brincando en la cama.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu

_**Amu (gatita):**_ Ikuto bueno días nya

_**Ikuto:**_ buenos días Amu, que haces?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ jugando nya hoy me dan el alta nya y estoy muy feliz nya

_**Ikuto:**_ jajaj tranquila toma tu forma ya nos vamos

_**Amu (gatita):**_ ….. No nya

_**Ikuto:**_ qué?

_**Amu (gatita):**_ así es nya me quedare en esta forma nya es mas cómodo nya

_**Ikuto:**_ asi que me llevas la contraria

_**Amu (gatita):**_ jaj asi es nya como es que adivinas nya jaja

_**Ikuto:**_ ya veras

Me acerque a Amu y la agarre en mis brazos atrayéndola a mí

_**Amu (gatita):**_ Ikuto nya suéltame nya

Me acerque a su orejita y le susurre

_**Ikuto:**_ como me besaras Amu estando en esa forma, como te hare mía si tienes la forma de una sexy gatita

_**Amu (gatita):**_ */* que cosas dices nya Ikuto hentai nya

Amu salto de mis brazos o mejor dicho yo la deje libre y comenzó a cambiar.

Una luz envolvió su pequeño cuerpo para después aparecer una hermosa joven sentada en la cama.

Me acerque a ella la recosté suavemente en la cama para después besarla, como siempre Mi Amu se sorprende al principio para luego corresponder mi beso. Comencé a recorrer la cintura de Amu con mis manos para luego llegar a sus piernas las cual masajee recibiendo agradables gemidos de parte de ella.

Pedí permiso para realizar el beso más profundo, permiso el cual me fue concedido. Iba a besar su hermoso cuello cuando….

_**Kukai:**_ les recuerdo muchachos que este es un hospital

Al escuchar la voz del maldito de Kukai me separe rápidamente de Amu la cual tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Maldito Kukai esta me las pagas.

_**Ikuto:**_ que quieres Kukai

_**Kukai:**_ tranquilo viejo solo viene a verlos

_**Ikuto:**_ ya nos vistes ahora te vas

_**Kukai:**_ jajaj tranquilo viejo lo que realmente vina es a hablar de algo que debes saber Ikuto o me equivoco Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ qué es?

_**Amu (humana):**_ Kukai…yo me encargo de decirle, Ikuto te lo prometo que en la casa te diré todo lo que debes saber.

_**Kukai:**_ pero Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ Kukai escuchaste a Amu luego me dirá lo que debo saber

_**Kukai:**_ de acuerdo…me voy Ikuto cuida a Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ lo hare.

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov-**_

Luego de dejar a los tortolitos en paz comencé a buscar a Rima cuando capte un agradable aroma era de la hermana de Ikuto.

Me escondí rápidamente por lo que pude observar estaba visitando a una amiga, así que aún no sabe de Amu. Bueno eso me ahorra muchos problemas. Ya me iba a ir cuando…..un estúpido humano la estaba agarrando y llevando quien sabe dónde en contra de su voluntad.

No dude ni un segundo y fui a ayudarla

_**Kukai:**_ oye amigo que haces.

_**Chico:**_ no es tu problema

_**Utau:**_ ayúdame por favor –dijo esto con voz llorosa—

_**Chico:**_ cállate maldita

_**Kukai:**_ alto ahí, ni se te ocurra golpearla o…

_**Chico:**_ o que, me vas a golpear tu jaja

Cuando dijo eso de uno de sus bolsillos saco una navaja, para mi sería muy sencillo desarmarlo pero hay muchos testigos. La única forma de ayudar a Utau seria…

_**Rima:**_ seguridad llévenselo

_**Chico:**_ que suéltenme malditos desgraciados. Esta me la pagas zorra

_**Rima:**_ Kukai encárgate

_**Kukai:**_ de acuerdo

Para suerte mía apareció Rima con los guardias de seguridad del hospital, luego que se fue me acerque a la hermana de Ikuto estaba llorando y temblando del miedo, podía escuchar su corazón humano latir muy rápido.

Verla llorar no me gustaba para nada la abrase y comencé a consolarla a mi querida Utau. No rechazo mi abrazo cosa la cual me alegro mucho.

_**Kukai:**_ estas bien

_**Utau:**_ si, gracias por ayudarme

_**Kukai:**_ que paso

_**Utau:**_ mmm…..bueno…..yo….el

Por la manera en que hablaba me fije que no era conveniente preguntar por ahora. Luego averiguaría por mis medios lo que pasaba.

_**Utau:**_ eto…Kukai-kun sucede algo

_**Kukai:**_ porque lo dices

_**Utau:**_ digo como estas aquí en el hospital

No me convenía decirle la verdad no por ahora

_**Kukai:**_ vine a visitar a una amiga que trabaja aquí

_**Utau:**_ tu novia verdad

_**Kukai:**_ eh? Jaja no, no. Es mi amiga

Luego de una larga conversación me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, durante el trayecto seguimos platicando muchas cosas más.

Era agradable conocer mucho más de ella. Al llegar a su casa….

_**Utau:**_ muchas gracias por acompañarme

_**Kukai:…..**_Utau…dime quieres ir al cine

_**Utau:…**_mm.. Si…cuando vamos

_**Kukai:**_ que te parece este fin de semana

_**Utau:**_ me parece bien. Nos vemos el fin de semana

_**Kukai:**_ nos vemos. Cuídate

Perfecto no cabe que este día no fue tan malo, ahora el problema es que don gruñón no me mate por invitar a su querida hermana a salir.

_**-Fin Kukai Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Luego que salimos del hospital, Ikuto me llevo según el a conocer la cuidad. (N/A: osea Ikuto y Amu tuvieron una cita XD )

Estuvimos en muchos lugares que yo no conocía y también compramos muchas cosas….

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

Al fin podía sentir la luz del sol en mi rostro

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu te vas a quedar ahí

_**Amu (humana):**_ baka espérame

Ashh no lo podía creer Ikuto me dejo atrás, corrí lo más rápido que pude sin llamar la atención y lo alcance luego de un rato de persecución. No cabía duda que Ikuto a pesar de ser humano es muy rápido.

_**Amu (humana): **_baka, baka, baka

_**Ikuto:**_ jaja ya Amu deja de pegarme jaja

_**Amu (humana):**_ porque corrías baka jump

Me tuvo corriendo detrás de él, bastante tiempo jump baka Ikuto

Ikuto: quería traerte a este lugar

Aquellas palabras las susurro en mi oído, causándome un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

El lugar al que me había traído Ikuto sin darme cuenta era un parque muy hermoso y tenía una laguna preciosa. Me quede fascinada este lugar es…parecido a mi hogar.

Ese pensamiento me puso muy triste tanto así que no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu porque lloras, no te gusto este lugar

_**Amu (humana):….**_no es eso Ikuto, no me pasa nada

_**Ikuto:**_ a mí no me engañas mi gatita

No aguante más y comencé a llorar mucho más, me aferre a la camisa de Ikuto mojándola con mis lágrimas.

Luego de un rato me puede tranquilizar Ikuto estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo sin decir nada, solo me abrazo y guio sentarme en una de las bancas que están al frente del lago.

_**Amu (humana):**_ */* gracias Ikuto por estar a mi lado

_**Ikuto:**_ me gustaría saber que te paso

_**Amu (humana):**_ yo…yo

_**Ikuto:**_ tranquila si no me lo quieres decir está bien, no te obligare a hablar.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto…

Ikuto confiaba en mi….pero yo…es hora que sepas la verdad y asi fortalecer más nuestra confianza

_**Amu (humana):**_ espera Ikuto no te vallas, es hora que sepas toda la verdad

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, no te sientas obligada a contarme si no quieres

_**Amu (humana):**_ NOOO, es eso nada me obliga a contarte Ikuto. Necesito que lo sepas escucharme y luego decide si aún quieres permanecer a mi lado.

_**Ikuto:**_ de acuerdo Amu te escucho

Tome aire y comencé a contarle mi historia a Ikuto

_**Amu (humana):**_ tal como lo sabes me puedo transformas en gatita, la razón es que soy una hanyou que es mitad demonio y mitad humana. Mi padre es un neko youkai (demonio gato) y mi mama es humana. Tengo solo una hermana mayor se llama Nadeshiko. Mi mundo del cual vengo se llama Macross Frontier, ahí viven tanto humanos como demonios. Conocí a Kukai desde niña él me salvó de morir. Y también fue…fue

_No sabía si decirle o no a Ikuto que Kukai fue mi primer amor…observe su rostro tranquilo como si lo que había escuchado no lo asustara. Estaba tan nerviosa, temía la reacción de Ikuto cuando sepa que puede morir por mi culpa….Creo que se dio cuenta porque me abrazo y atrajo a su pecho…_

_**Ikuto:**_ solo si quieres continúa Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ gracias….

_**Ikuto:**_ y otra cosa más, no me interesa la relación que tuviste con Kukai, ahora eres mía y de nadie más.

_**Amu (humana):**_ */* de acuerdo

Ahora comprobado Ikuto es celoso jajaja

_**Amu (humana):**_ en mi mundo existen el gotei 48 (N/A: así como en Bleach) que son los líderes de mi mundo. También conocidos como el consejo 48. Mis padres….murieron….no sé cómo paso…desde ese día tuvimos que vivir como mi tío Nikaido. El al principio nos trataba bien pero desde que se enteró que el consejo me quiere transformar en un youkai puro comenzó a maltratar a mi hermana y a mí.

_**Ikuto:**_ porque el consejo te quiere transformar

_**Amu (humana):**_ no lo sé, nunca nos dieron la razón por más que preguntábamos. Luego de un tiempo decidí huir, le propuse a mi hermana escapar pero ella se quedó porque estaba comprometida en ese entonces. Ahora está casada así que no corre peligro. Cuando llegue al mundo humano estuve vagando un tiempo

_**Ikuto:**_ hasta que te encontré.

_**Amu (humana):**_ si…Ikuto hay algo más que debo decirte

_**Ikuto:**_ dime te escucho

_**Amu (humana):**_ en mi mundo se prohíbe la relación con los humanos de este mundo. Y también como el consejo me está buscando corres peligro de morir si sigues a mi lado.

_**Ikuto:**_ no me importa

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ ven vamos

_**Amu (humana):**_ a donde vamos

Ikuto comenzó a llevarme a un lugar algo alejado del parque, terminamos debajo de unas escaleras.

_**Ikuto:**_ dime Amu, me amas

_**Amu (humana):**_ más que a mi vida

_**Ikuto:**_ eso me vasta

No me espere que Ikuto me besara de una manera tan tierna, lo rodee con mis brazos y correspondí a aquel beso que me llevaba al cielo.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu TE AMO, no te dejare nunca sin importar lo que pase. Te espere por tanto tiempo, no alejaras de mi lado.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto…. TE AMO, TE AMO

Me acepto, me acepto Ikuto a pesar de mi pasado y el peligro de muerte el me acepto. Me abrase mas a Ikuto y lo bese muchas veces más.

* * *

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

Luego de escuchar el pasado de Amu, me entere de varias cosas las cuales no sabía. Algo era seguro no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi lado, sin importar lo que ese consejo me haga.

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu quieres ir a visitar otros lugares

_**Amu (humana):**_ siiii

_**Ikuto:**_ jajaj, vamos necesitamos algunas cosas para ti

_**Amu (humana):**_ cosas? Que cosas Ikuto?

_**Ikuto:**_ ya verás jaja

La lleve al centro comercial, ahora que iba a vivir conmigo necesita algo de ropa y algunos utensilios.

_**-Centro Comercial-**_

_**Amu (humana):**_ owww, que es este lugar Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ jajaj es un centro comercial, vamos a comprar

_**Amu (humana):**_ ok

Lo primero sería la ropa, al entrar al local todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros. Me acerque a una vendedora para pedirle ayuda con la ropa de Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ buenas tardes señorita

_**Vendedora:**_ ahhh */* buenos días caballero, en que lo puedo ayudar

_**Ikuto:**_ busco algunos conjuntos

_**Vendedora:**_ para usted */*

_**Ikuto:**_ no, es para mi novia

_**Vendedora:**_ ahh -_- donde está su novia caballero

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu…donde se metió

_**Amu (humana):**_ mira Ikuto, mira jajajja

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que haces ahí

Amu estaba arriba de un pilar del local riendo jajaj se nota que le gusta los lugares alto. Hay mi amada jaja

_**Ikuto:**_ baja de ahí Amu, ven aquí

_**Amu (humana):**_ jai

Todos en el local nos quedaban viendo, jaj si supieran.

_**Ikuto:**_ ella es señorita.

_**Vendedora:**_ mucho gusto señorita

_**Amu (humana):**_ mucho gusto

_**Vendedora:**_ por aquí señorita

Fuimos al lugar donde estaba toda la ropa para chicas. Amu se probó varios conjuntos los cuales le quedaban hermosos a mi chica.

Llevamos varios conjuntos. Ahora nos tocaba la ropa interior */* esto si era difícil.

_**Ikuto:**_ señorita también algo de ropa

_**Vendedora:**_ señor desea ver mas conjunto

_**Ikuto:**_ no. Me refiero a la interior

_**Vendedora:**_ se refiere a la ropa interior

_**Ikuto:**_ si

_**Vendedora:**_ por aquí

_**Ikuto:**_ vamos Amu

_**Amu (humana):**_ siiii

Al llegar al lugar de la ropa, me sentía que no era mi lugar. Pero esa era obvia.

Amu se probó algunos conjuntos pero no me los mostro, maldición. También le compre algunos pares de zapatos y accesorios. Amu se veía feliz con todo esto y eso era lo único que a mí me importaba.

Luego de un día de compras, la lleve a cenar. Y luego fuimos a la casa.

_** -Fin Flash Back-**_

* * *

_**- Casa de Ikuto-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ llegamos

_**Amu (humana):**_ hogar dulce hogar

Deje las compras en el suelo y bese a mi mujer. Porque eso era Amu era mía y de nadie más. La lleve al sofá y la seguí besando.

_**Amu (humana):**_ */* Ikuto ahhh

_**Ikuto:**_ te amo.

Comencé a besar el cuello de Amu recibiendo más deliciosos gemidos de parte de ella. Deje alguna marcas para marcarla como mía, quería seguir y saborear cada vez más y más.

Pero…..

No, aún es muy pronto. Me detuve de golpe y me levante, yo no podía hacer algo que Amu no quisiera

_**Amu (humana):**_ que pasa Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu me voy a bañar. Pon la ropa en los cajones.

_**Amu (humana):**_ de acuerdo

Me dirigí casi corriendo al baño, necesitaba una ducha bien fría. Maldición….

Cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarme estando Amu cerca de mi, pero no. Me niego a hacer algo que ella se pueda arrepentir después.

Ufff esto será algo difícil

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Holaaaa

Como están mina, que tal me extrañaron. Ah yo se que si jajaj los veo en sus ojos jajaj

Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, hay Ikuto está teniendo problemas para controlarse con Amu.

_**Ikuto:**_ maldita

_**Yuuki:**_ jaja bien que te gusta lo que pasa y te haces el que no

_**Ikuto:**_ más te vale no hacerme hacer locuras

_**Yuuki:**_ quien sabe tenía planes de desnudarte para las fans

_**Ikuto:**_ QUEEEE, maldita ven acá

Yuuki sale corriendo a toda su velocidad XD

_**Ren:**_ U_U bueno Yuuki salió corriendo como loca.

_**Musa:**_ bueno que se le va hacer. Cierto holaaaaa

_**Ren:**_ que haces aquí

_**Musa:**_ vine a ver que hay

_**Ren:**_ bueno gracias por leer y espero les guste y saben cualquier comentario o duda lo pueden dejar en un review

_**Musa:**_ que seco U_U

_**Yuuki:**_ volví jaja gracias mina por la espera. Espero les guste este cap. Esperen que en el siguiente hay lemon *-*.

_**Ikuto:**_ que me vas a hacer aser

_**Yuuki:**_ a correr se ha dicho. Chaoo mina nos vemos en el próximo cap. Ya saben mándeles tomates a Ren por amargado jajaja

_**Ren:**_ deja de decir eso, si tú mismo me dices anda serio

_**Gracias por leer mina.**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**By Yuuki-chan**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

_**- Casa de Ikuto-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ llegamos

_**Amu (humana):**_ hogar dulce hogar

Deje las compras en el suelo y bese a mi mujer. Porque eso era Amu era mía y de nadie más. La lleve al sofá y la seguí besando.

_**Amu (humana):**_ */* Ikuto ahhh

_**Ikuto:**_ te amo.

Comencé a besar el cuello de Amu recibiendo más deliciosos gemidos de parte de ella. Deje alguna marcas para marcarla como mía, quería seguir y saborear cada vez más y más.

Pero…..

No, aún es muy pronto. Me detuve de golpe y me levante, yo no podía hacer algo que Amu no quisiera

_**Amu (humana):**_ que pasa Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu me voy a bañar. Pon la ropa en los cajones.

_**Amu (humana):**_ de acuerdo

Me dirigí casi corriendo al baño, necesitaba una ducha bien fría. Maldición….

Cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarme estando Amu cerca de mi, pero no. Me niego a hacer algo que ella se pueda arrepentir después.

Ufff esto será algo difícil

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Esta noche solo tú y yo**_

"En esta noche oscura te demostrare cuanto te amo"

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Desde el día que salí del hospital eh estado viviendo con Ikuto pero lo siento diferente no duerme conmigo y la razón que me dio no me convence….

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-la noche que Amu regreso a la casa de Ikuto—En el cuarto-_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu…desde ahora dormirás en mi cuarto y yo en la sala

_**Amu (humana):**_ porque…pensé que dormiríamos juntos

_**Ikuto:**_ mmm…bueno…Amu….solo será por ahora…estoy con gripe y no quisiera pasártela (_N/A: si claro como no -_- mentiroso_)

_**Amu (humana):**_ eso es mentira….Ikuto si no querías que viviera contigo me lo hubieras dicho

Salí del cuarto corriendo y fui al sofá…

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu…

_**Amu (humana):**_ me voy con tadase-kun

_**Ikuto:**_ que dices

Ikuto me agarro y me llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto y me dejo en la cama

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu….no te vayas

_**Amu (humana):**_ pero tu…

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu… solo será por un tiempo

_**Amu (humana):**_ cuanto tiempo

_**Ikuto:**_ solo hasta que compre una cama más grande

_**Amu (humana):**_ una cama?

_**Ikuto:**_ así es… cuando la tenga dormiremos juntos

Una cama sabía que si seguía preguntando a Ikuto no tendría resultado así que lo deje pasar…. Solo por ahora

_**Ikuto:**_ bueno…. Me voy buenas noches

_**Amu (humana):**_ bueno… Ikuto descansa

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

* * *

Luego de esa noche eh estado durmiendo en el cuarto de Ikuto y el en el sofá. Nose que hacer para cambiar esta situación…

Yo deseo que nuestra relación se consuma, y que algún dia me pueda parar a su lado como la señora Tsukoyomi

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_Lo que no sabía Amu es que Ikuto tenía problemas cuando estaba junto, cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlarse._

* * *

_**MIna-san el capitulo lemon de MI GATITA**_

_**ya no estara disponible en esta pagina, lo eh quitado porque es algo fuerte...**_

_**si desean leerlo lo pueden pedir en mi correo que es**_

_**... yuuki-uchija-escritora arroba hotmail . com ...**_

_**mi correo tiene sub gion alto**_

_**yuuki-uchija-escritora **_

_**no lo pongo normal porque la pagina no me acepta XD**_

_**tambien me pueden mandar un mensaje por interno a mi firma **_

_**beso mina-san**_

_**sayonara Yuuki-chan**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

Es el capitulo lemon que lo pueden pedir a mi correo

-... yuuki-uchija-escritora arroba ...

mi correo tiene sub gion alto

yuuki-uchija-escritora

o a mi firma XD

_**-Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Todo con tal de ver tu sonrisa**_

**_Acaso estar enamorado puede ser tan difícil, siempre habrá celos y más celos._**

_**-Amu Pov- **_

Siento que mi cuerpo está lleno de energía, creo que gritare de la emoción… al fin soy la mujer de Ikuto. Hemos pasado por tanto para llegar hasta aquí, espero algún día recordar este momento y reír junto a él.

Me comencé a levantar, se sentía tan bien. Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con el bello rostro de Ikuto, estaba dormido se lo veía tan tierno...

_**Ikuto:**_ sabes que ver dormir a la gente es de pervertidos

_**Amu (humana):**_ */* eh… mentira yo no te estaba viendo dormir baka

_**Ikuto:**_ mentirosa

Le iba a reclamar cuando Ikuto me callo con un beso, estaba hambrienta del así que le respondí gustosa el beso.

_**Ikuto: **_me encantan tus labios Amu

_**Amu (humana): **_*/* baka que cosas dices

_**Ikuto: **_jaja tan solo la verdad. Vamos es hora de levantarnos

_**Amu (humana): qué**_ hora es

_**Ikuto: **_las 5 de la mañana

_**Amu (humana): **_o por Dios tan temprano

_**Ikuto: **_así es mi gatita, te estuve haciendo mía durante todo el día de ayer y también durante toda la noche

_**Amu (humana): **_*/* Ikuto

_**Ikuto: **_sabes me encanta verte sonrojada y aún más si yo soy la razón

_**Amu (humana): **_*/* baka Ikuto

Nuevamente mis labios estaban siendo devorados por los labios de Ikuto sus besos cada vez más me hacía adicta a ellos. Y una vez más me entregue a él.

**_Te amo tanto Ikuto._**

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Cada vez más el amor entre Ikuto y Amu es más grande. Pero será lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar al monstruo de los celos-**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov—**_

Me levante antes que Amu y tome un baño. Mientras me estaba bañando comencé a recordar los momentos que estuve con mi gatita. Ayer la había hecho mía muchas veces. Tantas que había perdido la cuenta ya

Era algo que aún no me lo creía….. Por ahora tengo que dejar de soñar despierto. Me aliste y me fui a preparar el desayuno ya que después de un larga jornada de ejercicios mi cuerpo necesita recuperar fuerzas tal vez para otras rondas más jaja

Luego de terminar el desayuno me fije que eran las 9 de la mañana y Amu aún no se levantaba. Bueno creo que no tengo más opción que levantarla yo mismo jaj

_**-Cuarto de Ikuto-**_

Al entrar al cuarto no encontré a Amu, un frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo sintiendo un vacío en mi interior.

_**¿Dónde estás Amu?**_

La fui a buscar al baño y nada

El armario y nada

_**¿Dónde estás mi amor?**_

Las peores escenas se vinieron a mi mente luego de recordar algo de la historia de Amu

"_**El consejo me persigue y no se en que momento llegue"**_ –era la voz de Amu perteneciente a un recuerdo-

Otro pensamiento se vino a mi mente

"_**El día de ayer"**_

_**Ikuto:**_ acaso lo paso fue un error

_**Amu (gatita):**_ no lo creo nya

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu donde estabas

Gracias al cielo estas bien. Un gran peso se retiró de mi corazón cuando la vi en su forma de gatita, entrando por el balcón

_**Amu (gatita):**_ fui a dar un paseo nya porque nya

Porque casi me da un infarto cuando no la vi, un paseo…a esta mujer se le ocurre unas cosas terribles para asustarme

_**-Mientras Ikuto seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos Amu se transformó en humana y salto encima de Ikuto, cayendo así ambos al suelo-**_

_**Amu (humana):**_ en qué piensas Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ pienso en lo bella que eres

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto yo */*

_**Ikuto:**_ y también que no deberías salir

_**Amu (humana):**_ ¿qué?

_**- Al escuchar estas palabras Amu se levantó de golpe de Ikuto y se fue a sentar a la sala. Ikuto a verla ir la siguió -**_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu lo mejor es que no salgas

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto… Te Amo… pero no puedes prohibirme salir

_**Ikuto:**_ no te lo prohíbo, solo te digo que lo mejor es no salir

_**Amu (humana):**_ lo siento Ikuto pero no puedes prohibirme mi libertad

Acaso Amu no me entendía salir era peligroso, no conozco hasta dónde puede llegar el consejo con tal de tener a Amu, pero que haría yo si la pasara algo y no estoy ahí para protegerla, sé que ella se puede defender muy bien pero aun así no me deja de preocupar. Además el consejo no me deja de preocupar, no quiero perderla ahora que la eh encontrado.

_**-Ante este pensamiento Ikuto se asustó mucho, no resistió más y acorto la poca distancia que lo separaba de Amu y la abraso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya que sin ella el volvería a aquella oscuridad de la cual huyo -**_

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto */* qué te pasa?

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu no te alejes de mí, no me dejes solo nunca mas

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto */* jamás te dejare, te lo prometo

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu no lo prometas…júralo

_**Amu (humana):**_ Te lo juro Ikuto, te lo juro en el nombre de mi familia que es lo mas sagrado que tengo.

Jamás me perdonaría perderla, el día que la conocí mi vida cambio, ya no tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era. Aquella gatita me devolvió el brillo que había perdido, no quiero regresar aquel mundo de mentiras y oscuridad.

Mi Amu me cambio y ahora ella es mi luz.

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov—**_

* * *

_**-¿Qué era lo que le temía Ikuto? ¿Qué es aquella oscuridad que tanto le teme? ¿Cuál es el secreto que esconde? ¿Qué paso con Ikuto antes de que Amu llegara?-**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov—**_

No pensé que Ikuto se preocupara tanto por mi salida, me gustaría preguntarle cual es el problema, pero no sé cómo preguntarle.

Además no quisiera renunciar a mí libertar

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era hablar con él, me dirigí a la sala y lo encontré leyendo un libro…

_**-Amu se acercó a Ikuto y se recostó en sus regazo mientras que el acariciaba suavemente su cabeza-**_

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto puedo hacerte una pregunta…

_**Ikuto:**_ si, dime

_**Amu (humana):**_ porque no quieres que salga

_**Ikuto:**_ preferiría que salieras en mi compañía

_**Amu (humana):**_ pero Ikuto no me gusta estar encerrada

_**-Antes estas palabras Amu se levantó del regazo de Ikuto-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu..

_**Amu (humana):**_ porque no entiendes, odio estar encerrada me recuerda cuando vivía con mi tío Nikaido.

_**-Ikuto a verla temblando y llorando. Se le partía el corazón verla así, la abrazo y la sentó en el sofá con ella en sus piernas sin romper aquel cálido abrazo-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu perdóname pero…

_**Amu (humana):**_ pero que Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ tengo….miedo….de perderte

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto jamás me perderás

_**Ikuto:**_ que me asegura que el consejo te encuentre y luego te aleje de mi lado…

Era verdad lo que decía Ikuto…el consejo aun me persigue…

Pero odia estar encerrada, sé que esta es la manera más segura para que no me encuentre pero creo que no tengo más opción que quedarme así y tampoco cambiare más a mi forma de gatita. Para que ellos no detecten mi poder

_**Amu (humana):**_ lo siento

_**Ikuto:**_ porque

_**Amu (humana):**_ por mi culpa has estada preocupado todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

_**Ikuto: **_no te disculpes, me preocupo porque te amo

_**Amu (humana):**_ Ikuto

_**-Una vez más sus labios buscaron refugio en los labios del otro uniéndose en un tierno beso lleno de amor y ternura-**_

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Pero acaso el consejo lograra encontrar a Amu y la alejara de Ikuto. Que sucederá con ellos.-**_

* * *

_**-1 Semana Después-**_

_**-Ya había pasado una semana desde que Amu fuera dada de alta. Ikuto había estado faltando al café durante todo este tiempo, motivo por el cual la clientela del café disminuía día a día por la falta del chico de ojos zafiro. El gerente al ver esto se asustó de las pérdidas de su negocio y le pidió a Kukai ir a ver al chico en cuestión.-**_

* * *

_**-Kukai Pov—**_

El idiota de Ikuto había estada faltando toda esta semana al trabajo, y por su culpa la clientela disminuía cada día que pasaba. Era obvia la razón todas las chicas venían a ver a Ikuto. Había algunas fieles que veían todos los días con las esperanza de verlo pero ni medio preguntaba por él y se iban.

Y por culpa de Ikuto el gerente me manda a buscarlo, si supiera que una vez se le mete algo a la cabeza nada lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Al salir del café me dirigí a la casa del gruñón, en el camino me encontré con Rima..

_**Kukai:**_ como así por estos rumbos Rima

_**Rima:**_ no es tu problema, y a dónde vas

_**Kukai:**_ jaja a ver a Ikuto, desde que salió Amu del hospital no ha ido al trabajo

_**Rima:**_ crees que Amu este mal

_**Kukai:**_ lo dudo, si ese fuera el caso ya había venido a pedir ayuda. Pero aun así acompáñame a verlos

_**Rima:**_ de acuerdo

_**-En el camino Kukai y Rima siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, hasta llegar al departamento del chico de ojos zafiro-**_

* * *

_**-Departamento de Ikuto—**_

Llegamos al departamento de don gruñón digo de Ikuto, al toca la puerta nos abrió Amu.

_**Amu (humana):**_ Kukai, Rima bienvenidos pasen por favor

_**Kukai Y Rima:**_ gracias

_**Amu (humana):**_ como así nos visitan, hace tiempo que no los veo

_**Kukai:**_ yo vengo a hablar con Ikuto y Rima vino a verte

_**Amu (humana):**_ a mí

_**Rima:**_ así es Amu-chan. Como has estado

_**Amu (humana):**_ muy bien, gracias por venir Rima-chan

_**-Ikuto a escuchar voces en la sala, salió del cuarto luego de una deliciosa ducha-.- **_

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu quien es

_**Amu (H):**_ son Rima-chan Y Kukai

_**Ikuto:**_ que quieres Kukai

Ahí vamos como siempre Ikuto tratándome mal, ya debería acostumbrarme.

_**Ikuto:**_ y bien

_**Kukai:**_ el dueño quiere saber si vas a regresar al café

_**Ikuto:**_ no lo hare

_**Kukai:**_ porque

_**Ikuto:**_ no te importa

De seguro la razón es Amu, y además creo que también el consejo tiene la culpa en este encierro…

_**Kukai:**_ podemos hablar

_**Ikuto:**_ vamos

* * *

_**-Cuarto de Ikuto-**_

Lo mejor era que Amu no escuchara lo que le iba a decir a Ikuto. Además no fui el único en percatarse del cambio de Amu. Pero ahora lo más importante es hablar con el gruñón

_**-Al entrar al cuarto de Ikuto ambos salieron al balcón del mismo para tener mayor privacidad-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ dime de que quieres hablar sin que se entere Amu

_**Kukai:**_ porque el encierro Ikuto, no me parece justo que ambos estén encerrados

_**Ikuto:**_ no te importa

_**Kukai:**_ hablemos serio Ikuto, la razón del encierro es el consejo verdad

_**Ikuto:**_ ….

_**Kukai:**_ le acerté, amigo lo mejor es que sepas de todas las opciones que tienes antes de encerrarte aquí con Amu. Creo que si sabes el miedo que tiene ella al encierro verdad?

_**Ikuto:**_ entonces que hago, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder protegerla. Y ella ya me conto sobre eso.

_**Kukai:**_ hay una manera para que adquieras mas fuerzas.

_**Ikuto:**_ cual es

_**Kukai:**_ pero antes dime una cosa y no te vayas a enojar

_**Ikuto:**_ habla ya

Le pedí que no se enoje y es lo primero que hace. Bueno que se le va hacer

_**Kukai:**_ el aroma de Amu ha cambiado y además tiene tu marca

_**Ikuto:**_ a que te refieres

_**Kukai:**_ te lo explicare, las mujeres youkai o hanyous al momento de ser poseídas. En sus cuerpos aparece una marca dependiendo del hombre que las posea y su aroma cambia mezclándose con su pareja.

_**Ikuto:**_ entiendo sigue

_**Kukai:**_ pero eh ahí mi duda, solo los youkai o hanyous pueden dejar la marca en sus mujeres ¿Por qué tu que eres humano dejaste tu marca?

_**Ikuto:**_ no lo sé.

_**Kukai:**_ Ikuto tus padres son humanos

_**Ikuto:**_ no tengo padres no me hables de ellos

_**Kukai:**_ sé que es un tema delicado pero me podrías decir dónde están.

_**Ikuto:**_ no lose desde que nos abandonaron a Utau y a mí a nuestra suerte no sabes nada de ellos.

_**Kukai:**_ entiendo lo siento viejo por preguntar

_**Ikuto:**_ no hay problema

_**-la expresión de Ikuto era una de absoluta tristeza es como si no estuviera ahí su mente solo quedando un cuerpo vacío. Kukai al percatarse de esto rápidamente lo golpeo para que reaccionara-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ puedo saber qué carajo estás haciendo

_**Kukai:**_ jaja solo trayéndote de vuelta jaja

_**Ikuto:**_ olvidando el tema, cual son las supuestas opciones que tengo para proteger a Amu

_**-Una vez más el rostro de Kukai se enserio demostrando así que lo que iba a decir era cierto-**_

_**Kukai:**_ mi clan posee un antiguo método de trasformación

_**Ikuto:**_ que método y en que me transformare

_**Kukai:**_ eso depende del ritual, de esa manera podrás proteger a Amu transformándote en un youkai. Pero si aligeramos el ritual serias igual que ella un hanyou

_**Ikuto:**_ más te vale no mentir Kukai. En serio se puede hacer ese ritual conmigo

_**Kukai:**_ antes tengo que consultar algunas cosas pero de poder hacerse se puede

_**Ikuto:**_ cuando

_**Kukai:**_ dame tiempo viejo. Necesito averiguar algunas cosas

_**Ikuto:**_ no te demores. El tiempo es lo menos que contamos. Y por cierto alguna actividad del consejo

_**Kukai:**_ hace poco hable con la hermana de Amu y el consejo no se ha movido en nuestro mundo.

_**Ikuto:**_ aun no hace ninguno movimiento, y en el mundo de aquí

_**Kukai:**_ el mismo resultado

_**Ikuto:**_ por ahora ponte averiguar de ese ritual

_**Kukai:**_ jaja a la orden jefe jaj

_**Ikuto:**_ jajajaj tonto

Era bueno ver a don gruñón reír, pero por ahora tengo averiguar algunos detalles y lo siento viejo también tengo que averiguar tu pasado.

_**-Fin Kukai Pov—**_

* * *

_**-¿Qué era el método de transformación del cual habla Kukai?, ¿Acaso podrá Ikuto ser un youkai o hanyou?, ¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado de Ikuto, el cual nadie conoce?-**_

* * *

_**-Rima Pov—**_

Desde que habíamos llegado a la casa de Tsukoyomi Ikuto me die cuenta de los cambios que había sufrido Amu-chan. Además aquella mescla de aromas solo representaba….

_**-Una vez que Kukai y Ikuto se fueron, Amu invito a Rima a sentarse en la sala. Mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso te y galletas. -**_

_**Amu (H):**_ Hace tiempo que no te veía, como has estado Rima-chan

_**Rima:**_ me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar Amu-chan y como te ha ido a ti.

_**Amu (H):**_ hasta ahora bien no me quejo

_**Rima:**_ y este encierro

_**Amu (h):**_ Rima-chan no es un encierro

_**Rima:**_ no sales, ¿te quedas aquí todo el día?

_**Amu (H):**_ si, pero...

_**Rima:**_ no quieres estar así verdad

_**Amu (H):**_ si

_**Rima:**_ creo que te puedo ayudar Amu-chan

_**Amu (H):**_ en serio ¿Cómo?

_**Rima:**_ te diré pero con una condición

_**Amu (H):**_ condición… claro cual

_**Rima:**_ contesta esta pregunta Amu-chan. ¿tu ya eres la mujer de Ikuto verdad?

_**-Ante esta pregunta el rostro de Amu se tiñio de un rojo vivo-**_

_**Amu (H):**_ eto…eto

_**Rima:**_ por favor Amu-chan

_**Amu (H):**_ si…. */*

_**Rima:**_ me alegro mucho Amu-chan

_**Amu (H):**_ en serio, gracias

_**Rima:**_ y ahora tal como te lo prometí te ayudare

_**-Haciendo algunos sellos con sus manos Rima, hiso aparecer en el cuello de Amu, un collar con el dije de un diamante-**_

_**Amu (H):**_ que es esto Rima-chan

_**Rima:**_ ese collar te ayudara a ocultar tu energía

_**Amu (H):**_ en serio

_**Rima:**_ si, lo hice hace poco porque pensé que te sería útil

_**Amu (H):**_ muchas gracias Rima-chan

_**Rima:**_ de nada, ahora lo activare

_**-Cogiendo una de las manos de Amu, Rima corto con sus garres uno de sus dedos hasta hacerlo sangrar. Colocando la sangre en el dije de diamante, una luz brillo desde el collar envolviendo a Amu. Para luego desaparecer-**_

_**Rima:**_ ahora está listo

_**Amu (H):**_ muchas gracias

Me alegro tanto de poder ayudar a Amu-chan, ahora así podrá salir y transformarse las veces que quiera. Sin que el consejo la detecte.

_**-Fin Rima Pov—**_

* * *

_**-Ahora con el collar que Rima le regalo a Amu, ella podría salir con toda libertad.-**_

* * *

_**-Amu Pov—**_

Estoy tan feliz gracias a Rima-chan poder salir.

¡Viva!

_**-Mientras Amu seguía festejando su libertad Ikuto y Kukai habían terminado su conversación y se reunieron con las chicas-**_

_**Kukai:**_ Amu que sucede

_**Amu (H):**_ ah..Kukai..Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ que pasa Amu

_**Amu (H):**_ mira

_**-Amu le enseño el collar con el dije de diamante-**_

_**Amu (H):**_ Ikuto me lo regalo Rima-chan, ahora podemos estar más tranquilos _**-dijo con una voz cargada de mucha alegría-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ a que te refieres

_**Rima:**_ es un collar que ocultad el poder sobrenatural de Amu-chan. Con esto ella puede transformarse y salir las veces que quiera

_**Kukai:**_ eso es una excelente noticia Amu, qué opinas viejo

_**Ikuto:**_ ….

_**-El rostro de Ikuto a diferencia de los demás, mostraba mucha seriedad como si la noticia no fuera del todo agradable para el-**_

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto que te pa…

_**Ikuto:**_ tiene demasiadas ventajas ese collar, cual es la trampa Rima

Que no lo podía creer Ikuto estaba dudando de Rima-chan, porque lo haría

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto…

_**Rima:**_ eres muy astuto Tsukoyomi Ikuto

_**Amu:**_ Rima

_**Rima:**_ la desventaja es que Amu-chan no podrá salir en las noches de luna nueva…..esos días mis poderes son débiles

_**Ikuto:**_ comprendo, pero aun así gracias

_**Rima:**_ de nada

Ehhh! Pero si hace un minuto los dos se querían matar con la mirada, no los entiendo en absoluto

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, escuchaste lo que te dije

_**Amu:**_ eh! Eto…no gomen

_**Kukai:**_ te estábamos preguntando si quieres trabajar

_**Amu:**_ trabajar

_**Kukai:**_ si Amu trabajo, no pensaras quedarte todo el dia aquí

_**Amu:**_ eto…bueno…yo

_**Rima:**_ porque no aceptas Amu-chan

Claro que me gustaría trabajar en el mundo humano y aprender mas de los humanos…..pero Ikuto no quiero dejarlo solo en la casa.

_**-Ikuto como leyendo los pensamientos de la peli rosa le dijo-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ sería bueno que fueras Amu, te quedaras sola en la casa

_**Amu:**_ y tu

_**Ikuto:**_ tengo que regresar al trabajo

_**Kukai:**_ hasta que por fin lo haces viejo

_**Ikuto:**_ cállate

_**Amu y Rima:**_ jajajajaj

Que felicidad en recuperado mi libertad, y puedo trabajar. Aunque nunca en mi vida eh trabajado, estoy segura que será una agradable experiencia

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Ahora que Amu ha recuperado su libertad podrá salir del encierro que estuvo.-**_

* * *

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

Gracias a la ayuda de Rima, Amu puede salir tranquilamente sin el peligro del consejo….aunque…

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto, ya está el desayuno

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu que es esto?

_**Amu:**_ pos, comida baka

_**-En el plato se encontraba, unos huevos no tan revueltos, el pan estaba quemado y el juego demasiado dulce-**_

Acaso Amu me intenta matar con comida…

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto…..no te gusto verdad

_**Ikuto:**_ eh!...es que….

Ah no, no todo menos lagrimas eso no Amu

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, se ve delicioso

_**Amu:**_ no es necesario que lo comas, sé que no soy tan buena cocinera como mi hermana o vos

Algo era seguro el esposo de la hermana de Amu, no morirá intoxicado ¬¬

_**Amu:**_ lo voy a botar

_**Ikuto:**_ espera Amu, buen provecho

_**-Antes de que Amu se fuera con la comida Ikuto se la quitó y comenzó a comer con el dolor del alma, sabía que esto le costaría un buen dolor pero con tal de no ver lágrimas en los ojos de su amada él lo haría-. -**_

Adiós estomago mío, fue un gusto conocerte….

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto como estaba

_**Ikuto:**_ delicioso

_**Amu:**_ en serio, que bien

Todo con tal de ver esa sonrisa…..

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu, alístate que salimos

_**Amu:**_ a donde…

_**Ikuto:**_ solo, alístate

_**Amu:**_ val ya vengo

_**-Luego del terrible desayuno de Amu, claro que ella no sabe lo mal que estuvo ya que no se lo comió jaja, para suerte de Ikuto el tenia medicina en casa y tomo un poco o moriría del dolor, ambos salieron. Pasaron por diferentes tiendas, y siempre Amu le preguntaba a Ikuto donde iban pero nunca tenia respuesta. Luego de tantas vueltas llegaron a una tienda de antigüedades-**_

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto, que hacemos aquí

_**Ikuto:**_ que te parece

_**Amu:**_ hermosa, hay muchas cosas que conozco

_**Ikuto:**_ perfecto…..este lugar es el indicado, además está cerca del café

_**Amu:**_ a que te refieres

_**Ikuto:**_ ya verás primero entremos

* * *

_**-En la tienda-**_

¿?: Sean bienvenidos

_**-al entrar Ikuto y Amu, se encontraron con una pareja, la chica tenía el cabello largo de color negro y ojos color perla. Y el muchacho cabello de color amarillo en forma de puntas y ojos celestes cielo-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ que paso Naruto, ya no me reconoces

_**Naruto:**_ Ikuto, hace años que no te veo tebayo. Cierto te presento a mi esposa Hinata.

_**Hinata:**_ mucho gusto

_**Ikuto:**_ el gusto es mío, les presento a mi novio Amu Hinamori

_**Naruto:**_ jaj dentro de muy poco será Tsukoyomi tebayo jaj, mucho gusto. Porque no entramos y tomamos algo

_**Ikuto:**_ jaja eso espero. Solo café no quiero alcohol tan temprano

_**Naruto:**_ jaja que así sea entonces.

_**-Naruto y su esposa, llevaron a nuestra parejita a la parte alta de la tienda. La cual era el departamento donde Vivian -**_

_**Naruto:**_ y como así nos visitas tebayo

_**Ikuto:**_ jaj aun necesitas ayuda con la tienda

_**Naruto:**_ no me digas que quieres trabajar con nosotros

_**Ikuto:**_ yo no, quiero ver si puedes darle trabajo a Amu

_**Naruto:**_ a tu novia?

_**Ikuto:**_ así es

_**Naruto:**_ por mí no hay problema y tu Hinata

_**Hinata:**_ de mi parte tampoco hay problema, además necesitamos ayuda

_**Ikuto:**_ que te parece Amu, quieres trabajar con Naruto y su esposa en la tienda

_**Amu:**_ eh? En serio puedo trabajar aquí

_**Naruto:**_ pos claro tebayo, así Hinata no estará tan sola cuando me voy a la empresa

_**Ikuto**_: aun sigues trabajando con Sasuke

_**Naruto:**_ claro que sí, es mi amigo tebayo

_**Ikuto:**_ que dices Amu

_**Amu:**_ si claro que si

_**Hinata:**_ nos divertiremos mucho

_**Amu:**_ siiiii

_**-Luego de una amena conversación Ikuto y Amu se despidieron de Naruto y su esposa. Quedando de acuerdo que desde mañana Amu comenzaría a trabajar en la tienda. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que lo mejor era regresar a la casa, pero antes Ikuto sugirió cenar fuera. No podría soportar más comida explosiva marca Amu -**_

* * *

_**-En el departamento de Ikuto-**_

_**Amu:**_ Ikuto, pensé que te negabas a que yo saliera

_**Ikuto:**_ eso era antes, pero ahora con el collar no hay peligro

_**Amu:**_ gracias Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ de nad….

_**-Pero Ikuto no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Amu lo había callado con un dulce beso, que luego se tornó cada vez más pasional. Haciendo que la respiración de ambos fueran agitándose conforme los besos se hacían cada vez más osados-**_

_**Ikuto:**_ A…mu

_**Amu:**_ Iku…..to

_**Ikuto:**_ va….mos….al…..cuar….to

_**Amu:**_ S…..si

Nunca me cansaría del cuerpo de mi mujer, porque eso era Amu para mí. Era mi mujer mi todo, mi Amu.

Siempre que estábamos juntos descubría nuevas expresiones llenas de placer que Amu me daba, sabía que la idea de trabajar en la tienda le agradaría. Además estoy seguro que no correrá peligro ahí y se divertirá con Hinata.

Y en la manera que me lo agradecer, sé que valió la pena todo…

_**-Fin Ikuto Pov-**_

* * *

_**-Ahora que Amu tiene trabajo, Ikuto podrá volver tranquila al trabajo sin la tener que preocuparse por el consejo.**_

_**Pero acaso el consejo será el único enemigo de Amu….-**_

* * *

_**-Madara Pov—**_

El trabajo que me encargo Sara, es un dolor de cabeza

"_Solo vigílalo, no lo mates"_

Acaso no saben quién soy, idiotas mi nombre es Madara Uchiha poseo el cabello largo de color negro y ojos negro rojizos.

Hace ya algunas semanas Sara mi amante, me encargo que vigilara a su ex y encuentre su punto débil, pero ahora los planes han cambiado….

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Madara había llegado a su casa luego de vigilar todo el día a Ikuto-**_

Este maldito encargo me está hartando, si lo quiere matar que lo haga ya!...

Me iba a bañar cuando el teléfono sonó, era una llamada de mi Sara….

_**Madara:**_ si

_**Sara:**_ hola mi amor, como has estado

_**Madara:**_ bien

_**Sara:**_ mi amor te pasa algo

_**Madara:**_ Sara, estoy harto de vigilar a ese idiota

_**Sara:**_ tranquilo mi amor, ya no mas

_**Madara:**_ a que te refieres

_**Sara:**_ dime has averiguado su punto débil ya

_**Madara:**_ es una chica de cabello rosado, se llama Amu. Ese es su punto débil

_**Sara:**_ así que Amu, cambio de planes m amor

_**Madara:**_ ya era hora, cuales son las órdenes mi amor

_**Sara:**_ quiero que violes a esa chica y luego la mates

_**Madara:**_ veo que estas siendo amable conmigo

_**Sara:**_ así es mi amor, quiero verlo sufrir a ese maldito tiene que pagar

_**Madara:**_ así será y que harás con el muchacho

_**Sara:**_ luego de que sufra lo matare de la forma más posible jajaja

_**Madara:**_ perfecto

_**Sara:**_ de acuerdo mi amor luego nos vemos para jugar

_**Madara:**_ te estaré esperando

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

* * *

_**Madara:**_ El nuevo plan me encanta, me divertiré con esa chica antes de matarla, lástima que no la puedo conservar…

_**-Diciendo aquellas terribles palabras Madara arrojo al fuego una foto de Amu -**_

Tendrás la muerte más deliciosa de todas….

_**-Fin Madara Pov-**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Cuando encuentren algo como:

_**-Narración de la autora-**_

El texto con negrita y subrayado, es narración de mi parte XD

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola a todos mis disculpas por todo el tiempo que no eh podido actualizar pero debido a que dentro de pocos días más específico el lunes comienzo a estudiar, eh estado muy ocupada estos días XD

Así que gomene mina, en serio lo siento. Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

_**Ren:**_ tranquila las fans te comprenderán, además tenías que terminar tus últimos días de trabajo

_**Yuuki:**_ si no me hagas acuerdo que me sacaron el aire

_**Musa:**_ jaja pero aun así trabajando y yo ahí molestando

_**Yuuki:**_ eso es verdad eres mala, yo queriendo concentrarme y vos me sales con inspiración

_**Musa:**_ jaja ese es el éxito

_**Ren:**_ ya ya tranquilas las dos.

Bueno mina espero les guste este cap, nos vemos dentro de muy poco cuidesen.

Besos Yuuki-chan

* * *

_**Siguiente Capitulo:**_

Luego de que Amu salga de su trabajo decidí ir a ver a Ikuto, cuando encuentra a una chica besándolo, ¿Qué hará Amu?, ¿Por qué esa chica besa a Ikuto?, ¿Qué hará Ikuto?.

El consejo decide actuar, luego de la reunión con los sabios. Se ha tomado la decisión de capturar a Amu Hinamori, lo más antes posible. Y que todos aquellos que la han ocultado sean capturados y decapitados.

El pasado de Rima, y el amor que la cambio. Quien será aquel hombre que cambio el corazón de aquel terrible youkai (demonio).

Utau recuerda luego de firma de autógrafos la cita que tuvo con Kukai y decidí confesarse.

Eh aquí un adelanto de lo que viene.

* * *

_**Nos vemos **_

_**Besitos y abrazos **_

_**By Yuuki-chan**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mi Gatita**_

_**En el capítulo anterior -**_

_**-Madara Pov—**_

El trabajo que me encargo Sara, es un dolor de cabeza

"_Solo vigílalo, no lo mates"_

Acaso no saben quién soy, idiotas mi nombre es Madara Uchiha poseo el cabello largo de color negro y ojos negro rojizos.

Hace ya algunas semanas Sara mi amante, me encargo que vigilara a su ex y encuentre su punto débil, pero ahora los planes han cambiado….

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Madara había llegado a su casa luego de vigilar todo el día a Ikuto-**_

Este maldito encargo me está hartando, si lo quiere matar que lo haga ya!...

Me iba a bañar cuando el teléfono sonó, era una llamada de mi Sara….

_**Madara:**_ si

_**Sara:**_ hola mi amor, como has estado

_**Madara:**_ bien

_**Sara:**_ mi amor te pasa algo

_**Madara:**_ Sara, estoy harto de vigilar a ese idiota

_**Sara:**_ tranquilo mi amor, ya no mas

_**Madara:**_ a que te refieres

_**Sara:**_ dime has averiguado su punto débil ya

_**Madara:**_ es una chica de cabello rosado, se llama Amu. Ese es su punto débil

_**Sara:**_ así que Amu, cambio de planes m amor

_**Madara:**_ ya era hora, cuales son las órdenes mi amor

_**Sara:**_ quiero que violes a esa chica y luego la mates

_**Madara:**_ veo que estas siendo amable conmigo

_**Sara:**_ así es mi amor, quiero verlo sufrir a ese maldito tiene que pagar

_**Madara:**_ así será y que harás con el muchacho

_**Sara:**_ luego de que sufra lo matare de la forma más posible jajaja

_**Madara:**_ perfecto

_**Sara:**_ de acuerdo mi amor luego nos vemos para jugar

_**Madara:**_ te estaré esperando

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

* * *

_**Madara:**_ El nuevo plan me encanta, me divertiré con esa chica antes de matarla, lástima que no la puedo conservar…

_**-Diciendo aquellas terribles palabras Madara arrojo al fuego una foto de Amu -**_

Tendrás la muerte más deliciosa de todas….

_**-Fin Madara Pov-**_

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: Tormentoso Pasado (Parte 1): El sendero del guerrero**_

**_La rueda del destino ha comenzado su curso,_**

**_El pasado y el futuro no pueden ser cambiados_**

**_Lagrimas carmesí serán derramadas a causa de mentiras_**

Dejaremos el pasado para trasladarnos 18 años al pasado, en Macross Frontier.

Saliendo del edificio perteneciente al consejo de ancianos un joven de cabellos azulado con violeta y hermosos ojos zafiros. Respondía al nombre de Aruto Tsukoyomi, se alejaba con el ceño fruncido mostrando su mal humor adquirido luego de aquella reunión con el consejo…

* * *

_**-Flash Back—**_

La tensión en la sala era muy notoria, la orden que el consejo de ancianos le habían dado a Aruto. Ponía en peligro a todos los humanos y hanyous, los cuales el apreciaba mucho…

_**Anciano Sonaru:**_ Tsukoyomi Aruto cuál es tu decisión

_**Aruto:**_ …

_**Anciana Tsubaki:**_ Tsukoyomi Aruto exigimos tu respuesta

_**Aruto:**_ me niego

_**Anciano Sonaru:**_ te estas negado, como te atreves insolente

_**Aruto:**_ esa es mi decisión, la familia Tsukoyomi perteneciente al clan Inuyokai (demonio-perro) del oeste. No colaborara en esta misión de exterminio.

_**Anciano Yin:**_ estas seguro, sabes lo que eso significa para tu familia

_**Aruto:**_ lo sé, pero no creo justo acabar con tanta gente inocente

_**Anciana Tsubaki:**_ tu decisión ha sido tomada, asumirás las consecuencias y desgracias que caerán sobre tu clan

_**Aruto:**_ le casito solo debe caer en mí, no en mi clan

_**Anciano Yin:**_ entonces así será Tsukoyomi Aruto tu serás el responsable de todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante

_**Anciana Tsubaki:**_ pero Yin-dono

_**Anciano Yin:**_ estas contradiciendo mi orden

_**Anciana Tsubaki:**_ no, no…. Lo siento mucho

_**Anciano Yin:**_ puedes retirarte

_**Aruto:**_ con su permiso

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

* * *

Aruto estaba consciente del peligro que caería en su familia siendo el jefe de todo su clan. Solo le quedaba una opción la cual esperaba no arrepentirse…..

* * *

_**-Aruto Pov-**_

Luego de salir de la sala de reunión del consejo, me dirigí a mi casa (N/A: no es una casa XD es una mansión, pero Aruto es tan humilde jajaj y también es estilo japonés).

Cuando llegue me recibió, mi fiel amigo y sirviente.

_**Sebastián:**_ Bienvenido Aruto-sama.

_**-Sebastián era un chico algunos años menor que Aruto y compañero de juego cuando ambos eran niños de ahí la confianza y respeto que se tienen. Posee ojos color negro y su cabello es del mismo color. -**_

_**Aruto:**_ dónde está mi hermana y mi madre.

_**Sebastián:**_ la señora está en el jardín y la señorita esta con una de sus amigas vendrá en la tarde

_**Aruto:**_ gracias Sebastián, pero creo que te eh dicho algo sobre el keigo (lenguaje formal).

_**Sebastián:**_ pero Aruto-sama no creo poder hablarle de otra forma

_**Aruto:**_ vamos amigo sabes que detesto tanta formalidades jaaj

_**Sebastián:**_ de acuerdo….. Digo como quieras Aruto

_**Aruto:**_ mucho mejor jaja ves que si puedes. Luego hablamos voy a hablar con mi madre

_**Sebastián:**_ como digas.

Luego de dejar a Sebastián en la entrada me dirigí a hablar con mi madre, lamentablemente la dedición que eh tomado le causara una pena la cual había jurado no causarle nunca más.

_**- Cuando Aruto llego al jardín, la señora Izayoi la madre de Aruto. Se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro-**_

_**Aruto:**_ madre le suceda algo

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ Aruto querido bienvenido a casa, como te fue en la reunión

_**Aruto:**_ Madre respóndame por favor le sucede algo

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ no es nada querido, solo estaba viendo viejas fotos de cuando tu padre estaba vivo.

_**Aruto:**_ ….

_**-Por la mente de Aruto viejos recuerdos aparecieron, aquellos días cuando su padre aún estaba con vida y su querida madre siempre estaba feliz. Y también aparecieron recuerdos del día de su muerte… aquel día en que una extraña enfermedad acabo con su vida-**_

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ mi niño, estas bien…..

_**Aruto:**_ lo siento madre…

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ como te fue en la reunión del consejo

_**Aruto:**_ de eso le quería hablar….. El consejo declaro el exterminio de los humanos y hanyous…

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ eso es terrible…. Como pueden dar esa orden

_**Aruto:**_ madre lo que le voy a decir ahora, espero me perdone

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ que sucede Aruto

_**Aruto:**_ dejare el cargo de feje del clan y me voy de la casa

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ pero porque….porque Aruto

_**Aruto:**_ es lo mejor madre, de esa manera no les pasara nada ni usted ni nadie del clan

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ no no, estoy segura que debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto no se tal vez algún tra…

_**Aruto:**_ madre le pido me comprenda y me perdone. Por ahora me retiro a preparar mis maletas

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ pero quédate más tiempo, aun no es necesario que te vallas

_**Aruto:**_ entre más rápido me vaya, correrán menos peligro

_**Madre Izayoi:**_ y tu hermana

Aruto: me voy antes que venga, conociéndola no me dejare ir en paz.

_**-Antes que la madre de Aruto digiera alguna palabra más, se marchó del jardín dirigiéndose al estudio. En el camino encontró a Sebastián y le ordeno que prepare una maleta de viaje que saldría esta misma tarde.-**_

Sé que mi decisión hace sufrir mucho a mi madre pero si, sigo aquí el consejo no dudara en atacar mi familia y es algo que no puedo permitirme además jure a mi padre antes de morir que protegería a mi familia a toda costa.

Luego de darle la orden a Sebastián me dirigí a la biblioteca me llevaría algunos libros conmigo.

_**-Pasaron tan solo unas cuantas horas y al fin la hora de la partida de Aruto, su madre lloraba y se aferraba a su único hijo. Pidiéndole que se quede y no se aleje de su lado. Aruto uso un hechizo en su madre para así poder partir y pidiéndole a su mejor amigo que cuide a su familia por el-**_

_**-1 mes después-**_

Ya me había acostumbrado a mi vida en Ronkungai.

Ronkugai es un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el país del sur, estuve viajando varias semanas para poder llegar a este lugar.

Hasta ahora no eh tenido señales del consejo y ruego a Dios que a mi familia no le pase nada por culpa mía, eso es algo que no me perdonaría nunca en mi vida…

_**-La vida que hasta ahora Aruto lleva en este pequeño pueblo era de lo más hogareña para todos solo era un amable youkai de una pobre familia. Esa era la identidad que había creado en ese pueblo para proteger a su familia y amigos.-**_

_**Kia:**_ oye Arutoooooo

_**Aruto:**_ que sucede Kia

_**-Kia es un niño hanyou con cabello rojo y hermoso ojos verdes, su madre es una youkai serpiente y su padre humano-**_

_**Kia:**_ a dónde vas Aruto

_**Aruto:**_ a dar una vuelta

_**Kia: **_pero tu dijiste que hoy jugaremos

_**Aruto:**_ luego jugamos te lo prometo

_**-Antes que el pequeño replicara Aruto desapareció en una nube de humo—**_

Había detectado el aroma de unos de los ancianos del consejo y antes que me vieran con Kia me aleje del lugar no podía poner a estas personas en peligro por mi culpa. Ya llego la hora de pelear con el consejo….

_**-Aruto se alejó varios kilómetros de la aldea, tratando que lo siguieran y no se fijaran en los aldeanos…. y tal como él quería lo siguieron varios hombres youkai los cuales derroto fácilmente pero su camino fue detenido por Tsubaki una de las ancianas del consejo acorralando a Aruto-**_

No cabe duda porque es una de las líderes del consejo, me han arrinconado al borde de un precipicio.

_**Anciana Tsubaki:**_ veo que no tienes miedo a morir, has venido hasta mí

_**Aruto:**_ miedo jajaja nunca eh tenido miedo a la muerte

_**Anciana Tsubaki:**_ entonces comencemos con tu matanza jajaaa

_**-Fin Aruto Pov—**_

* * *

El encuentro había comenzado, Aruto se enfrentaba a la par contra Tsubaki una de las líderes del consejo…

El choque de espadas y poderes sobrenaturales hacía temblar todo el lugar…. Esta batalla parecía no terminar…

A cada ataque que Aruto realizaba Tsubaki respondía con mayor fiereza. Aruto estaba consciente de su condición no duraría mucho tiempo, tenía que atacar ahora o moriría hoy mismo…

Y eso es algo que no estaba en sus planes…. No morirá hoy…

Eso nunca….

Alejándose un poco de Tsubaki…. Aruto comenzó su hechizo más poderoso…

_**Aruto:**_ Dioses de los cuatros elementos que protegen los 4 puntos cardinales bríndame el poder de los truenos y relámpagos para…

_**Tsubaki:**_ no tan rápido maldito…

_**Aruto:**_ acabar con todo ser que se opongo en mi camino

Antes que Tsubaki pudiera tocar a Aruto un poderoso trueno envolvió su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer al piso pero no se daría por vencida si moriría hoy no lo haría sola….

Usando sus últimas fuerzas susurro con todo el odio que tenía….

_**Tsubaki:**_ poderes de las tinieblas, poder del infierno yo invoco tu poder de lo oscuro ataca y mata a mi enemigo. Llévalo al infierno y toma mi alma como pago por tu ayuda

Aruto no había escuchado aquel terrible conjuro y antes que pudiera reaccionar unas oscuras sombras rodearon su cuerpo…..

Haciéndolo gritar por el dolor que le causaba…..

Estaba consciente del peligro que había cuando se enfrentó a la anciana Tsubaki la más poderosa del consejo. Pero no podía morir aun…usando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban recito un último cantico….

_**Aruto:**_ sol, luna y estrellas…astros de los cielos…les imploro por su poder….ayúdenme…a….

Ya las fuerzas se le acaban a Aruto y comenzaba a escupir sangre…

_**Aruto:**_ a…liberarme….del poder del demonio….

Una enorme esfera de energía rodeo el cuerpo de Aruto, destruyendo a aquellas sombras.

Usando la ultimo de sus fuerzas agarro su espada y la enterró en el cuerpo de la anciana arrebatándole sus últimos alientos de vida.

La batalla con la anciana del consejo lo dejo muy agotado y herido, pero aun no terminaban sus problemas….

* * *

_**-Aruto Pov-**_

Ya no tengo fuerzas, pero al menos logre terminar con una de las anciana del consejo pero olía a mi alrededor más enemigos. Seguro son las escoltas de Tsubaki.

_**Soldado: **_Tsubaki-sama, maldito como te atreves a matar a Tsubaki-sama

_**Aruto:**_ fue…..en…..defensa…propia

_**Jefe de los soldados: **_desgraciado, mátenlo…mátenlo y quemen su cadáver

_**-Varios soldados rodearon a Aruto, no había escapatoria esta vez-**_

**No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi vida aquí**

_**-Fin Aruto Pov-**_

* * *

Con este pensamiento en mente Aruto se arrojó al acantilado desapareciendo de la vista de aquellos soldados…

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Holaaa a todos como están yo aquí algo enferma pero dándole jajaja

Que les pareció algo corto pero más adelante se viene lo bueno con la vida de Aruto, sabrán muchas cosas más de él y de su pareja.

Para aquellos que me pregunta porque el pasado de Aruto, pos más adelante lo sabrán jajajaja y si básicamente estos son como rellenos de mi fanfic.

Espero les haya gustado y esperan el próximo que muy pronto lo subiré.

Este de aquí lo tenía planificado subir el 18 que es mi cumple, pero bueno tengo q celebrar y no tendría tiempo así que lo subí antes ajaj XD

_**Ren:**_ si si si siempre lo mismo dejas en la mejor parte

_**Yuuki:**_ es para ponerle algo de suspenso en la historia jaja

_**Musa:**_ opino lo mismo así que abra más acción jajaja

_**Ren:**_ locas

_**Yuuki:**_ jai ajajja

Bueno me despido por ahora, esperen mi próximo cap que será dentro de muy poco. Nos vemos sayonara mina los quiero

_**By Yuuki-chan**_


End file.
